Congratulations Granger
by Bickie
Summary: Sequel to 'Congratulations Mr Malfoy'
1. Congratulations Granger

Chapter One: Congratulations Granger

The year had passed quickly. After a hellish first few months of kicking himself for even thinking about getting involved with Hermione Granger, Draco had settled back into his old practice of rebelling against the English Ministry's red tape and generally just being a smart ass. Of course Draco's boss Neil wasn't so worried, his one condolence being that Draco had atleast improved by being able to keep a partner for longer than six months now… true Draco's new partner hardly said a word and seemed even more grumpy than Draco was, but that was probably why they got on so well.

In fact Neil thought Draco and Jasper would make it. They both seemed to have been brought together with their mutual hate of people and happy things. Now if only they weren't so intimidating…Neil was having enough trouble running the department of Special Forces without having to tell them off for unsettling ministry officials.

----

Draco respected his partner Jasper. Jasper was everything his best friend Thad wasn't. Thad was the minister for the department of the Misuse of Magic and that automatically made him part of the problem in Draco's opinion. Thad's influence over many a case Draco worked on, could have easily allowed Draco to expose the faults in the Ministry. But instead Thad followed the rules and let the Ministry cover up their mistakes like all the other minsters and in doing so allowed them to tighten its hold on the magical community.

"It's like the world is being run by death eaters again," Draco had once said in an argument early on in Thad's career. Draco had loathed the powers of manipulation the death eaters had in the war which was one of the reason he had turned spy.

In any case Thad wasn't too happy with Draco by the end of that argument but he did reluctantly agree to start documenting all the cover-ups just in case. It was for his diplomacy and good nature therefore that made him the exception and for many of years now he was Draco's closest friend and confidante.

Thad alone new how much Draco was angry when Hermione had left like she did. But Thad was married now and happily so Draco didn't like to talk about it, he couldn't handle the comparisons between Thad's happy love life and his own miserable one, it just infuriated him and that had consequently caused a wedge between Thad and himself. Draco was currently not speaking to him.

Which is why Jasper was good for Draco; he never talked about home life and agreed with all that Draco stood for. That being said Jasper refused to bend the law and had made it clear that he wasn't afraid to hex him if he got any ideas. Jasper was a stocky Welshman and although quite a bit shorter than Draco, was more than capable of following through with his threat. Jasper kept him in line, which was what he needed. What prompted Draco to spill his guts one day to his almost indifferent partner was anyone's guess…But it probably had something to do with Ron Weasley's upcoming wedding.

"In a few days I go to my doom," Draco said early Monday morning as they were walking into his favourite muggle café.

"Oh?" Jasper said his dark features twisted in amusement. He thought he might be referring to a certain review board.

"The Vice Minister for Magic's wedding."

Draco sighed as Jasper just looked confused. Sometimes he wished he hadn't stopped speaking to Thad, if only so he didn't have to go through the trouble of explaining himself.

"If I wasn't so bloody desperate for advice I wouldn't insult you with having to listen to my personal issues," Draco began uncertain if Jasper wouldn't just tell him to keep it to himself. But thankfully he looked interested so he went on and explained the whole Hermione situation to him.

Two cups of coffee later each, Draco finally stopped talking. Jasper hadn't said a word yet and already Draco felt better.

"-so yeah, she just left like I didn't deserve an explanation or anything." Draco knew he had made the story sound like he was the victim, but she had left and that's how he felt.

"And are you worried about seeing her at the wedding?" Jasper asked in his quiet way.

"Well uh yeah," Draco agreed and then they were both silent for a while. For anyone that didn't know Jasper they would've probably thought he hadn't been listening, but Draco knew his friend was just thinking carefully over his situation and that made him feel even better. For Jasper was very observant and although he was a man of few words usually, whenever he spoke it was always profound and helpful.

"Somebody else with guts has probably taken her." Jasper finally spoke.

Draco's mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting that after the long silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it so unbelievable that she might've moved on? Drake you alone could be the only one that still feels like it all happened yesterday," Jasper shook his head in disbelief, "It's been a year and you still feel like you deserve and explanation, you presume too much if you think that she also might be concerned about seeing you."

"Well maybe I'm not really _that_ worried about seeing her, it's not like I've mulled over every single detail of the weeks we spent together," Draco protested even though that was a blatant lie, "I've never _really_ cared about her anyway, because I was just at the beginning stages of caring about her when she left."

"So if she moved on with another man what would you say to her?" Jasper asked amused with how red Draco was going.

"I'd say Congratulations Granger and then I'd laugh at the poor fellow who has to deal with her," Draco said feeling angry just at the thought, "Well that's enough of that, let's get back to work."

Jasper had to stop himself from laughing as Draco fumbled with his wallet to pay for the coffee and almost stumbled over a chair in his haste to get out. He had a feeling his partner wouldn't be talking to him for awhile but that thought just amused him, because Draco had it bad.

----

Draco did not sleep well that night. Every time he closed he's eyes he remembered how she had felt under he's hands. Every time he so much as drifted off he would suddenly remember how she had kissed him for the first time. It nearly undid him, so desperate and wanting was the kiss, he believed she really had lost control of herself. And a kiss like that from someone as uptight as Granger was beyond sexy. Not to mention hard to forget.

Groaning he remembered how he had had thought himself noble by refusing to go up to her room when they got back from Scotland. How could he be so stupid? He had planned, of course to ask her out on a date of sorts to get to know her, and believed that if he did it after sex it would misconstrued as after sex babble.

"Fucking Granger!" he swore getting up and heading to the bathroom. He hadn't even seen her in a year and she was still arousing him. Pulling off his clothes in frustration he treated himself to a cold shower.

In three days he would see Hermione Granger again, and for Merlin's sake he hoped he could stay in control of himself, it certainly would not look good on his part if he had to run off mid ceremony for a cold shower.

He wondered if she still wore those tight leather pants…

Damn it.


	2. To the chapel

Chapter Two: To the chapel

Hermione Granger was proud that she hadn't let her weeks with Draco affect her work life. It seemed like as soon as she got back to the French department of Special Forces she was promoted for her excellence.

And so it was that Hermione became deputy Directeur, answering only to her boss Directeur Gabriella Brueyere. Hermione sometimes delighted herself by thinking about what Draco Malfoy would say if he found out. She had the unfortunate experience of learning exactly what he thought of Ministry officials first hand after working with him briefly a year ago by chance.

Last year she was roughly transferred after three years of dedicated service to the French ministry to the English department of Special Forces, after it was revealed that one of their top agents couldn't hold down a partner. And they expected her to do the impossible and get them in line.

It was such a shock to her system that the unruly English agent turned out to be Draco Malfoy. It wasn't however a shock to her system that he was the same rude, vain, arrogant, imposing being he had always been…except he had become a man, and a very, very devastatingly dangerous and appealing one at that. Gone was the weedy boy, she had so hated in her youth, and in was the well-built charmer that she so loved to hate in her adult life.

It had barely been a month she had spent with him but she got to know his bedroom manners very well and that had been her downfall. Of course she had taken everything way too personally and left in a less than tasteful manner, escaping via floo network without even a goodbye to the man in question. It had ended so horribly, that she so dreaded seeing him again.

It was three days before the wedding when Hermione decided she couldn't go. Telling Gabbie was the tricky part, but she planned it well, making a lot of excuses about needing to stay for work, hoping to appeal to Gabbie's workaholic side. But Gabbie had just wrinkled up her forehead in concern at her words and ordered her to not only go to the wedding but to take a month long holiday.

"I don't want you to turn into an old shrew like me," she had said kindly before going off to make arrangements.

Hermione was thankful that Gabbie had ordered her to go; it was foolish for her to think that she could avoid him forever. And anyway, it wasn't everyday that her best friend got married! It pissed her off completely that Draco was still invading her thoughts after all this time, especially when she had considered not going to Ron's wedding because of him no less. What right did he have to make her feel nervous?

Oh Merlin, she thought, what was it going to be like seeing him again when even after a year of not seeing him; he still made her this mad?

----

Hermione arrived very early on the morning of the wedding, If Gabbie had had her way she would've arrived the night before but Hermione had argued that her time would be better spent at the office rather than Luna's hen's night. Gabbie had protested that the hen's night was an essential part of the prelude to the wedding until Hermione had told her that the Luna's hen's night was to be spent in a hall of mirrors.

So like or not she found herself standing outside in the cold waiting to be let in to Harry's manor like an idiot. Hermione liked to tease Harry by calling it 'Potter's manor' even though he preferred it to be called 'The Burrow 2' although it was much too grand for that. But to be fair on Harry, it had to be big because they were always entertaining so many guests.

Finally one of the maids opened the door and Hermione bustled in from the chilly air, much surprised by the commotion that was going on within. All the guests were up and about, hurriedly fixing hair and make up and other such preparations for the wedding. Some of the ladies that she recognised to be from the bridal party, were strangely covered almost head to toe in bright splatters of colour, one whom she recognised immediately as her dearest friend and mistress of the house, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh thank Merlin," Someone screeched from her left, who soon proved to be a flustered looking Mrs Weasley, her hair still in their curling rolls and hair net.

"And here I was thinking that I was going to wake everyone with my arrival," Hermione laughed, feeling herself relax as she always did with her old friends.

At Molly's tired smile, she hurriedly gave her bags to the awaiting maids at once and strode over to her friend's mother.

"It's been an absolute disaster, it's more chaotic around here than George and Fred's old bedroom, what with so many guests staying here," Mrs Weasley wailed but the sparkle in her eye told Hermione she thrived on the drama.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley I'll help out where I'm needed." Hermione quickly assured her to Molly's visible relief.

"Is she really here?" Ginny's voice called down from the top the grand staircase and Hermione immediately ran up the stairs two at a time in her haste to see her dearest friend.

"Ginny, my you look attractive," Hermione teased when she stood in front of Ginny, for a great portion of her body that Hermione could see was covered in random splatters of colour including her hair which looked the worst of it.

"Blame paint ball in the hall of mirrors," Ginny muttered grumpily but her eyes twinkled with humour, "We just got back a few hours ago, I hope the bride doesn't fall asleep on her feet."

"Oh dear… I think your mum has a potion that would pick her up." Hermione said and tried not to laugh as she pictured Luna falling asleep on Ron in the marriage bed.

"You vixen, I don't want to know what you're thinking, and anyway I'm not speaking to you for missing out on last night." Ginny stifled a yawn, "But I'm too tired for that so I've decided to forgive you if you can help get this crap off me."

"Yes well I was busy at work…" Hermione trailed off when Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me 'mione now are you coming or what? Hopefully one of these bathrooms in this bloody house is free."

"Why of course your majesty," Hermione laughed but followed the ever so demure Ginny as she began to bang on all the bathroom doors to see if they were occupied.

----

Draco was a bundle of nervous as he dressed for the goddam wedding. Jasper was right he was living in the past, Hermione probably just remembered their encounter as just that an encounter…But the thought of her moving on…

Draco told himself that Hermione had probably started dating a fat, ugly nerd with bad hair and felt slightly better. He also told himself that he was only taking extra care with his appearance because a lot of dignitaries would be there and possibly some with their refined daughters, and their was nothing Draco liked better than to corrupt such fine innocent things, even if they were quite dull.

With one last look at his reflection and a quick smooth down of his tailor made suit, Draco realised the time and all but ran out the door. He had to pick up Neil and his wife Cherry, not to mention Jasper and the last thing he wanted to do was look flustered when he met Hermione again.

Jasper couldn't stop smiling at Draco on the way to the wedding and it was pissing him off to no end. He alone probably noticed that Draco had put extra effort into his appearance as Neil and Cherry were too busy chatting away about who was to be there. And he's words kept echoing in Draco head, 'Somebody else with guts has probably taken her'. Bloody Jasper and his 'advice' it had done nothing to make him feel better despite what he had told himself earlier that morning.

Suddenly it was quiet and Draco knew someone had asked him something.

"I'm sorry what?" he sounded like a fool.

"I said, lay off the famous daughters Draco and that's an order, I don't want my department embarrassed do I make myself clear?" Neil was telling him off as usual, but little did he know that it wasn't the famous daughters that Neil should be worried about.

"Oh I'm sure Drake won't mess around with any of the dignitaries' daughters Chief." Jasper said with such conviction that Draco raised his eyebrow in warning.

Draco saw Neil and Cherry exchange looks in the rear view mirror, it seemed that they were also thrown off by the conviction behind Jasper's reassurance.

"I seriously will hex you in a minute," Draco hissed at Jasper who only smiled, "I'm glad my problems amuse you".

"Well I'm just glad that I'm not going to be bored to tears at another wedding," Jasper winked and Draco groaned. Why did he get the feeling that his life was turning into a bad soap opera?

----

Hermione hoped beyond hope that Draco wouldn't show up with some young flashy thing on his arm. She couldn't stand to see him with another girl even if she didn't really care about him that way. It was just the principal of the matter, she convinced herself; if she didn't have a boyfriend then he shouldn't be allowed to throw around the fact that he had a girlfriend… it just felt wrong.

Sure she had dated a little when she got back, but mainly to get over her stupid fling or whatever it was she had had with him. It actually had proved to be insanely difficult; she had even struggled with the whole kissing business because she was afraid she'd forgotten how to kiss as stupid as it sounded, it's just that with Draco she didn't have to think. Hermione was also sure the dates that had escalated into something more had thought her mechanic during sex, but that was probably all just in her head.

In recent months she had returned to immersing herself in her work, as her promotion brought about a fresh flood of paperwork and she had just forgotten about being alone. But now that Hermione was returning back to the scene of the crime so to speak and without closure, she just wasn't sure how she would react to seeing a devastatingly handsome Draco flirt about with a bombshell of a woman.

Stupid Malfoy, she thought bitterly, why couldn't he have just kept his hands to himself a year ago then she wouldn't be so anxious. She pretended not to notice Ginny give her questioning looks as they drove to the church because she didn't know what to say. 'Oh don't worry about me, I just fucked Draco last year and then sort of ran away after he rejected me, I'm sure I'll be fine', Hermione hardly thought that appropriate. Although Ginny might've loved the idea of previous enemies turn lovers…she was always reading those romance books and trying to match make.

"Luna looks fabulous doesn't she?" Ginny asked and Hermione was thankful that her friend had decided not to press her.

"Yes, you never see wedding dresses made entirely out of fluffy, white feathers anymore do you?" Hermione replied, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Oh I agree, it's just an honour she made us bridesmaids so we get to wear these contraptions," Ginny muttered, fiddling with the golden wings attached to the back of her knee length golden gown.

"Just be thankful she didn't make us wear those horrible huge bows on our heads," Hermione was laughing now.

It really was ridiculous, but for Luna the theme of angels and the swan was actually quite tame. It's not like they looked that bad…they just felt stupid.

Fortunately they could continue their jokes as they were riding in a separate car from Luna and the other two brides maids' as Luna's dad, Olivander and Mr and Mrs Weasley insisted they ride with the bride. It also helped keep Hermione's mind off the image of Draco standing over her staring at her lips hungrily…all though not nearly as much help as they neared the church.


	3. The wedding

Chapter Three: The wedding

Draco couldn't keep his eyes of Hermione. He couldn't help it. One, she was wearing a ridiculous ensemble…although Draco delighted in noting that it was an angel costume, and two, there she was just metres away from him, the woman that still could make his palms sweaty.

He didn't remember her looking so appealing; her hair was longer and still fell about in those same soft curls that made him want to… bloody hell he had to get a grip, she had just been a fun lay no need to get all poetic, he scolded himself. He thought he saw her look around the room for him during the service but maybe he was just being egotistical like Jasper had suggested. Thinking of Jasper, Draco turned to him only to see his partner laughing behind his hand, but try as he might Draco couldn't really get angry and him, he knew was acting like a dramatic teenager.

Suddenly feeling someone's eyes on the back of his head he turned around curiously, only to find that it was Thad. Guilt at ignoring his best friend suddenly overwhelmed him, but Draco turned back around quickly nonetheless, he had bigger things on his mind he convinced himself.

He managed to tune in briefly to the nuptials to witness Loony babble out some of her vows before he felt another pair of eyes on him. Sighing inwardly he turned back around expecting it to be Thad again, but instead a gorgeous brunette, with all the look of a daddy's girl was looking his way, making sure to wink suggestively when they made eye contact. Oh brother, Draco groaned inwardly, if only he had never met Granger then he would've been more than happy to get to know the brunette very well.

Sighing in frustration he returned to stare at Hermione like a little school boy with a crush, this was going to be a long day.

----

Hermione hadn't seen Draco throughout the service even though she had scanned most of the church. Her heart jumped at that, because maybe that meant that he hadn't shown up, but was that a good or a bad thing?

Hermione tried to focus on the wedding service but her traitorous thoughts kept slipping back to inappropriate images of Draco and her first encounter against a car…it also didn't help that she knew he might be watching her blush and squirm, and know exactly what she was thinking with that arrogant knowing way of his.

So it was with some relief mixed with a pang of envy that Ron was instructed to kiss the bride, and the wedding party began to disband and head off for the reception at Harry's manor.

Unfortunately for Hermione, her ex-boss Neil ambushed her after the traditional bridal party photos were taken at the entrance of the church, before she could've escaped into the crowd of guests…And who should be with him but Draco Malfoy and who she could only assume was his new field partner.

"Ah Deputy Directeur Granger, I knew you'd move on to better things when you left us," Neil greeted her; oblivious to the fact that Draco was suddenly staring daggers at the mention of her new title.

"Good to see you again Neil, how's the family?" Hermione had always liked Neil but right at that moment she did not appreciate his presence, oh why did she have to stand out so much in her stupid dress? She might've been able to slip away.

"All in good health thankyou, Oh where are my manners? this is Draco's new partner Jasper Michaels by the way, and Jasper this is Deputy Directeur Hermione Granger of the French department of Special Forces," Neil politely made introductions.

Hermione tried not to flinch as Draco's scowl deepened, but felt oddly comforted when the short man with dark eyes named Jasper shook her hand warmly with a wink.

"It really is a pleasure to meet _you_," Jasper's voice was thick with a deep Welsh accent and Hermione thought she detected something more to his statement. Could it be that Draco had told him about her? She unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed.

Draco could've hit Jasper, could he be anymore obvious? He also couldn't help but notice Hermione rub her neck a few times as Neil asked her questions about her boss, and he'd be damned if he didn't suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to rub it himself. Suddenly Draco's great annoyance, Neil seemed to finally notice that Draco and Hermione hadn't greeted each other, so what did good ole Neil do? He all but ordered them to get reacquainted, pointing out to Jasper what a wonderful team they had made when they were partners briefly just over a year ago. It seemed the fact that she wasn't his agent anymore didn't affect how proud he still was.

"In fact I've had a brilliant idea," Neil had then said, "Draco you can drive Hermione to reception and Cherry, Jasper and I will ride with Thad and Shelly who have just kindly invited us to go with them."

Draco groaned inwardly. Bloody Thad and Shelly with their interfering match making, they really were turning out to be one of those annoying couples, it was either that Draco concluded, or pay back from Thad for ignoring him. In any case Jasper left them with a huge goofy grin on his face that Draco was tempted to hex off. It was just he's luck that he was ordered to a confined space with _her_ of all people.

----

Draco and Hermione stood uncertainly on the entrance steps for a long while. It was only when they realised everyone had gone that they started to head towards Draco's car.

Hermione could've died from embarrassment. Not only was she dressed as an angel, her golden silk gown barely reaching her knees causing her to seriously question Luna's notion of what was acceptable in church, but she was also expected to ride in the same car where they had had their first encounter.

Unexpectedly Draco opened the passenger door for her and her heart jumped a little, until it suddenly hit her that he was mocking her new position, and indeed he bowed and repeated her title, his voice filled with venom.

Angrily Hermione slammed the door closed as soon as she slid in. Yep he hadn't changed one bit, the arrogant git.

Draco had to control his temper when she slammed the door on him, after all he had goaded her, but did she have to look so goddam superior as she slid into her seat? Like Draco was so beneath her?

Maybe she had moved on Draco thought, because he had seen no reflection of desire in her eyes when she had first seen him, that is, when she managed to tear herself away from her precious conversation about Directeur Gabbie and throw a glance his way. Well damn him if he didn't find that she still managed to make his blood boil.

Sliding into the driver's side Draco managed to start the car and get onto the main road without looking at her, for he didn't think he could trust himself to even glance at her, he'd probably do something stupid. She had always had that effect on him.

Meanwhile Hermione fidgeted with her beaded bag feeling like she was going mad; all she wanted was Draco to regard her just once with those eyes, even if they flashed with anger, she didn't care, it was better than ignoring her. She was just annoyed that her body betrayed her so quickly; she even had to concentrate on keeping her breathing regular just incase Draco got a clue about how much he still effected her. With a longing sigh, Hermione noted that he looked even more appealing than she remembered, and it didn't help that she knew he was rock hard under his shirt. She couldn't help but shiver at the memory of trailing her fingers down his toned back, all the way down to his firm butt, and the feel of his thighs pinning her down…

Draco heard a sigh escape Hermione and reluctantly allowed himself to look at her. He nearly had a car crash when he did. For she was looking at his body, obviously unaware that he was watching at her, her pink tongue unconsciously wetting her pouting red lips. The fact that she was dressed as an angel was a double whammy and Draco was sorely tempted to pull over right there and then and screw her til her wings fell off.

But he didn't. Instead he turned back to the road and shifted uncomfortably as he could feel the beginnings of an erection. Reminding himself that she probably had a boyfriend he tried to calm himself down.

Hermione nearly screamed. Why wasn't he looking or speaking to her? She longed for some interaction, even if all it was involved him telling her that she was a sell-out. She couldn't stand being left to her own thoughts. Nearly all of them were dirty and that just wouldn't do. She was suffocating with all the sexual tension that was floating around, surely he had to feel it? Taking a deep breath, she tried to remind herself that he probably had a trophy girlfriend but that didn't help at all. It only made her more frustrated.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" Hermione finally couldn't stand it and broke the silence.

Draco was both pleased and pissed off that she sounded annoyed at him.

"What do you want me to say Deputy Directeur?" Draco spat, "I only wish to please you."

Hermione went red with anger.

"Well why don't you start by telling me what the hell your problem is? You have no right to make me feel ashamed."

Draco only smirked at that, "Could it be you just have a guilty conscience?"

"Could it be that you are jealous?" Hermione shot back, his smirk only infuriating her more.

Hermione watched as he struggled to contain his anger. She knew that accusing him of being jealous was a cheap shot but she was tired of his righteous attitude.

"Oh and tell me Granger, what am I jealous of?"

"You know what; I'm not going to have this fight with you." Hermione berated herself for responding to his bait; she was going to be Directeur one day after all, and she had to learn how to control her emotions.

"Yes, that's right, choose the diplomatic way, first you start the fight and then you end it to your satisfaction." Draco replied sardonically.

"What can I say Malfoy you are my inspiration," Hermione rolled her eyes, "what I mean is, you inspire feelings not dissimilar from hate in me."

"The feeling is mutual Granger," Draco was quick to say, "It's just a pity that you left"

"What do you mean?" Hermione was thrown off by this seemingly reflective comment… did this mean he missed her?

Draco ignored her question and pretended to focus on the road. He wasn't sure he wanted to actually confront the real issue here. But what the hell, it wasn't like he was going to see her again.

"I mean that I don't run away from things."

Was he serious? She didn't run away, she went back to her job, where she really belonged. And anyway he was the one who made the decision so much easier, a nice clean cut for her in the form rejection and disgust.

"Oh but there was nothing to run away from," Even to Hermione that sounded harsh, but her pride was still hurt.

"Oh trust me, I know there was nothing," Draco agreed and the heavy silence returned. For the rest of the ride to Harry's manor Hermione and Draco had to restrain themselves from hexing each other. It was anyone's guess why the air around them didn't just suddenly explode.


	4. The reception

Chapter Four: The reception

Hermione was in a foul mood when she entered the house. The reception was to be held in the ball room and she headed there reluctantly, hearing the distant joyful sounds of celebration, sure that if anyone so much as looked at her she'd curse them. So she had been nothing to Draco? Well she knew that deep down but having heard it from his lips just made it ten times worse.

They had hardly spent a month together and yet a year later, that month was all she could think about. He wasn't even good for her. Hermione knew that there were better guys out for her, decent and safe but that was the problem. She didn't want safe. She wanted bloody Malfoy.

----

Draco didn't go inside right away after dropping Hermione off. He drove a few times around the block trying to calm himself down. They had both said it; they were nothing to each other. But then why were they so angry? Draco's thoughts turned to the moment when Hermione had left England. He knew as well as she did, that she had seen him, but she didn't so much as hesitate when she stepped into the green flames that would allow her escape. She had certainly left like he was nothing.

But maybe she wouldn't have if he hadn't entertained the idea of making her something more to him and stupidly rejected her… No! He banished that thought. Hermione Granger had made her choice to run and he knew it was better off that way. She was too dangerous for him, all the feelings she brought up was killing him. Who knew lust could be so toxic?

Feeling a strange sense of calm Draco parked the car, stowing away his tie and jacket and headed towards Potter's manor. It didn't help that it gave him the chills as it reminded him of his parents' house and nothing good ever went on in those walls. But taking deep breaths he reminded himself like he did a million times a day the war was over and he could relax.

Smoothing down his slightly crinkled suit he composed himself at the door way, hoping he didn't look as dishevelled as he felt. Finally satisfied that he had his feelings in check, he let himself in and headed towards the sounds of celebrations.

By the time he had reached the grand ballroom, all the guests had finished eating and were dancing around the bride and groom. It seemed he had taken quite a bit longer than he had thought driving around the block. But no matter, he found that he was far from hungry and neither was he in the mood for loving speeches.

"You are such a fool Draco," Thad said as he joined him.

"Yes I am aren't i?" Draco murmured back throwing a side ways glance at his friend, who was holding out glass of scotch for him, by way of peace offering.

Draco took it obligingly and laughed at how stupid he had been behaving.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Thad said, "Just don't do it again."

Draco smiled and shrugged taking a sip from his glass.

"Draco, by any chance do you happen to know why Miss Hermione Granger walked in here looking like she was ready to kill somebody?" Thad asked but he feared he already knew the answer.

"Oh that was my doing."

"Thought so," Thad sighed, "You'll fix it wont you?"

Thad surveyed his friend as his features abruptly darkened …suddenly Thad didn't reserve much hope that they could just work it out.

----

Hermione had tried hard not to let her black mood show but so many people had asked her if she was alright, she just wanted blood by the end of it. Finally after all the toasts were made and the bride and groom had finished their first dance, she could escape. Fortunately Everyone was either too drunk or too distracted to notice as slipped out of the ballroom, She was thankful too because the last thing she wanted was to be forced to mingle with Neil and withstand being introduced as Draco's former partner.

With a sigh she made her way to the opposite part of the manor, to a room where she knew that no one would even consider venturing to for the rest of the evening, the library. Locking herself in, Hermione magicked a fire to start in the grate and pulled out her enchanted beaded bag that had served her so well over the past years. Heading over to a table near the shuttered window she sat down and took off her shoes getting herself comfortable.

With a few deep calming breaths she removed a large wad of parchments from the tiny bag and began sorting them. There was nothing like work to keep her feelings in check and she felt better knowing she was doing something constructive and useful rather than wasting her time by thinking about the always infuriating Draco Malfoy.

----

Draco knew where to find Hermione. It was more of a question of did he want to? Why when Neil had approached him and question him on Hermione's whereabouts like he was her goddam babysitter, Draco had been tempted to reveal where she was hiding, but had thought better of it. Instead he had lied and told him she had gone to bed early after complaining of a head ache.

"Oh I bet you were responsible for that head ache," Jasper had commented when Neil had left, satisfied with his reply.

"Jasper, I swear this is the most talkative I've seen you," Draco said dryly, "To think I would prefer you to say hardly anything like the old days."

"I just find it interesting that you deny yourself because of your stupid pride."

"What?" Draco hissed, "It takes two to tango and I'm not the one who's always running away." Draco was quick on the defensive.

"No, but you are the one who's no doubt doing the chasing away," Jasper argued, "And now she'll miss saying goodbye to her dear friends Ronald and Luna, and it'll be all your fault."

"Why Jasper you should run for office, you have a gift with guilt trips," Draco mumbled sourly.

"Oh I think my gift is better off here," Jasper smirked before walking off, leaving Draco with his own mutinous thoughts.

Damn Jasper and his stupid rational arguments, Draco fumed, now he did feel responsible to go and tell the bloody witch that her friends were leaving soon.

Making to go to the bathroom, Draco snuck away from the party easily without attracting anyone's attention. It was a strange feeling to think that he was sneaking out of a party to go to a bloody library, but he came to think nastily, that Hermione was probably a pro at it.

Feeling his heart flutter traitorously, he stood at the door feeling like an idiot. Taking a few deep breaths however, he unlocked the door and barged in before he could change his mind… unfortunately Hermione was always alert.

Hermione was puzzled as to why Draco looked at her so exasperatingly after she had immediately disarmed him, after all it was all a side affect from the job as he should know…plus for a startled moment her mind had flashed back to the war when she heard someone unlock the library door…

"What do you want?" she spat relaxing her stance slightly, but not feeling any need at all to apologise, "Obviously it must merit barging in here like a hippogriff without knocking, it must be urgent."

Draco was a bit thrown off by her hostility, but recovered quickly picking up his wand with an exaggerated bow.

"I'm sorry your highness if I didn't naturally think that you'd react like a lunatic if I didn't knock, but I have a message," Draco was already regretting coming to the library. Not only was this proving to be a thankless task, but his wand had been jinxed straight out of his hand like he was some common criminal.

Hermione rolled her eyes but put away her paperwork giving him her full attention. He was the last person she'd expect that would come here, so it must be important.

Draco raised his eyebrows when he glimpsed the huge pile of paperwork Hermione had stuffed into her bottomless bag. She always had been ambitious.

"Busy girl."

"Get to the point Malfoy," Hermione insisted swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Draco's eyes roamed over her body, and he made sure to have a sneer on his face for her benefit. Truth was, that probably wasn't the best tactic for him to go with, for she looked even more irresistible to him than ever; her hair still fell in a disarray of waves that he found appealing, and the straps of her dress had fallen off her shoulders leaving them bare as her feet…he cursed his body as he felt his blood start to heat up…she really did look like a fallen angel.

"You done Malfoy?" She asked bitingly, "The message?" she prompted.

"Uh…oh," Draco felt like a right fool, "Weasley and Loony are leaving soon and you should say good bye."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Hermione asked hotly.

Draco rolled his eyes. She could be so damn stubborn sometimes so he lied, "No Potter asked me to find you."

Hermione nodded swallowing back a thankyou. She didn't owe Draco anything. Impatiently she waited for him to leave. Finally after a few minutes it became clear that Draco had no intention of leaving first and Hermione frowned in suspicion, what was he going to do when she walked past him? Surely nothing…

It was only after she had stalked past him glaring in suspicion that it became clear he had just been playing with her mind. Laughing loudly he called out after her, "Paranoid much?" before she left him behind in her angry strides.


	5. An exchange of insults

Chapter Five: An exchange of insults

Pausing to slip on her shoes at the door of the ball room, Hermione took a deep breath, trying to control her heart rate. When she was satisfied, Hermione re-entered the ballroom and was almost struck down by the multitude of noise. It seemed that everyone was talking over each other in their bid to pay their last respects to the newly weds. It was almost suffocating if it wasn't for the cheerful atmosphere.

"Ronald!" she called out hoping she wouldn't miss her chance as she tried to push her way through the crowd. She was almost at the front until a bulky ambassador blocked her path and she couldn't bring herself to barge him over, because somehow she didn't think it would be deemed appropriate from someone of her calibre. Sighing in annoyance she looked around for another way, luckily though it seemed that Ron had been looking for her so in a heartbeat he had her pulled her towards him and into the intimate space that he and Luna were encircled in.

"Ron- I- I'm glad you're happy," Hermione struggled to think of what to say to next. What did you say to someone you loved and could easily have seen yourself ending up with? She was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of loss, how did she not see this coming? It was he's wedding day and suddenly he was officially someone else's, she was being silly she knew but it was the finality of it that was causing her to panic.

"Hey Hermione, you know I love you right?" Ron asked and suddenly it was alright.

She grabbed him into a tight hug and laughed as she felt herself start to cry.

"Oh not with this stuff again 'mione," Ron teased and turned to Harry to roll his eyes, "How did we ever end up being friends with this cry baby?"

Hermione pulled away to punch him in the arm but she was laughing too.

"You just have fun ok? And don't scare Luna too much with your bad eating habits, just because you'll get free room service doesn't mean you should gorge yourself," Hermione joked.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much mischief," Luna promised, "but those chizpurfles are another story." she added quietly with a hint of a smile and Hermione wondered as she often did if Luna really was pulling their legs.

A few minutes and a hysterical Mrs Weasley later, Ron and Luna had departed for their honeymoon in Bermuda.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked Hermione clearly concerned for her, his arms snaking around her in a hug.

"Thanks Harry," she murmured into his chest and sighed. Harry was probably the only person in the world that really understood how she was feeling. She was glad he had sent Draco to find her even if she'd never admit it; she needed to say her goodbye more then she realised.

"Yeah I actually think I am, but seriously Harry did you really have to send Malfoy to find me?" she asked pulling back slightly.

"But i didn't send anyone," Harry replied looking down at her puzzled.

"Oh…I must've got my wires crossed," Hermione shrugged and Harry let it go. Hermione's mind buzzed however, what the hell was Draco up to?

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Hermione lied, "Someone has to be up early tomorrow morning to help Arthur comfort Molly." she joked and Harry released her with much laughter and good luck wishes.

As soon as he left, Hermione scanned the room for the signs of Malfoy and was instantly rewarded. There he was, leaning on the door frame, observing her with an amused expression that annoyed her. Glaring at him, she watched him curiously as he moved slightly towards her, before turning around and leaving. Feeling herself scowl, Hermione followed.

----

Draco had watched as she had clung to Ron with irritation and jealously, irritation mostly because of those feelings of jealously. She was saying goodbye to him in more ways then one, the goodbye he never got nor deserved. He knew it was his own fault but that didn't stop his irrational feelings of anger at her for leaving as she did.

He watched her curiously as she looked around the room and as their eyes meet her felt the usual feelings stir inside him and he unconsciously stepped towards her. That glare she threw her his way however, brought him back to his senses and turned around and left. What was he doing?

Heading to the car he groaned aloud in frustration, he was not accustomed to his feelings being treated to a rollercoaster ride, and to think he could have prevented it by sleeping with her…ugh the irony. Glad that there would mostly be no traffic as most of the guests travelled by portkey, floo powder or other magical means, he opened the car door, only to shut it again in annoyance.

She had followed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded, having to squint slightly to make out her silhouette across from him. The lights from the manor didn't reach this far across from the lawn and he could barely see her.

"What the hell am I doing?" Hermione snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

Oh boy. This was going to be a long night, might as well spend it in the comfort of my car, he determined.

"Get in the car."

"Don't tell me what to do," Hermione huffed but to Draco's relief she did as she was told. Getting into the drivers seat he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"So, I'm in the car, now tell me what your game is," Hermione got to the point, before she fell asleep on her feet.

"My game? I'm lost," Draco answered resting he's head on the steering wheel, the only thing keeping awake being the dim interior lights and her presence.

"Harry didn't tell you to get me," Hermione was impatient and pissed off that he wasn't even sitting up and looking at her like civilised people did in conversation.

"So big whoop, I did you a favour, you're welcome."

Hermione played with her hair, stretching out the curls and watching them as they bounced back into themselves, how fickle they were just like Malfoy. Boy she must be tired she mused, she didn't often compare her hair to people.

"Don't do me any favours," she said and then stifled a yawn before going on, "it confuses me when you do."

"What can I say, I made you leave to begin with, so I had to make it right," Draco said shifting around uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked stunned. Was he referring to what she thought he was?

"I-I made you leave the celebrations to go to the library and I didn't want to be responsible for you missing out on saying goodbye," he repaired quickly.

"Oh of course," Hermione's tone was sour and it cut him to the bone.

"Well what do you want from me? I have no other obligations to you; didn't we just cover the fact that you are nothing to me?" Draco was annoyed. How many times did he have to say it before it got easier?

"Oh shut up about that ok, I don't want anything from you," Hermione snapped, opening her door and making to get out.

Draco didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he was pulling her back in. Hermione felt his hand burn into her wrist and he pulled her back with such a force that she toppled back in, landing on the seat sideways, half her body splayed across Draco's.

"You freaking ass!" she shrieked, trying to push off him without touching him.

Draco was surprised as she was and helped her into an upright position with wide eyes, his hand still gripped around her wrist. She smelled so good, and just touching her even like this brought back instant flash backs. Could anyone blame him for refusing to let go?

"Let go of me jerk," she hissed. Hermione's heart was racing and she was beyond infuriation that her body was still betraying her. Had she no sense of self preservation? She had to wonder if she was really was sadistic and if she liked being tortured this way. In any case her mind was screaming at her to get a grip.

Draco meanwhile was having a tough time remembering how to speak. A sharp slap to the face however brought him back quickly.

"Uh…Do you have a boyfriend?"

Did he just say that, holy fuck! What the hell had gotten into him? Maybe it was the fact that he was faced with her leaving, quite possibly forever from his life… yeah he'd stick with that reasoning.

Hermione raised her hand to strike again, looking pointedly down at his hand violating her wrist, or so it seemed to her. Because that one point of contact was doing some serious damage to her senses.

"Not until you answer the question."

Hermione frowned. What a stubborn ass.

"My answer is sexual harassment is a serious offence."

She was even stubborner.

Draco just responded by stroking her skin with his thumb. It sent shivers of goose bumps across her body that was hard to ignore by both parties.

"It's just a simple question Granger," he drawled, "No reason to get all defensive."

Ok, Draco had no idea what he was saying, but he couldn't let her go.

"Um what if I said yes, and that he is going to kick your ass when he comes looking for me?" Hermione tried to sound threatening but it sounded feeble even to her.

"I'd say screw him and date me."

Holy. Shit.

"Uh…"

Draco seriously couldn't breathe, he was so nervous.

Hermione was torn. She was overwhelmed with feelings of longing and something akin to glee, but she couldn't forget how he had fucked her up real bad. And here he was, presenting himself, vulnerable just like she had been…just before he had crushed her like worthless trash …In an instant she had made up her mind.

"I would rather date a goblin or drown myself in a pool of basilisk venom then date you Malfoy!" she replied carefully, her words pure poison.

Draco instantly let her wrist go like it had stung him; his eyes suddenly cold and severe.

"Charming, but a simple no would have sufficed," he scowled. He was utterly offended and he couldn't believe he had put himself on the line like that, and for _her_.

"No it would not of sufficed Malfoy, because a simple no would not have properly expressed how much I loathe the very thought of dating you," Hermione couldn't help herself, it was pay back.

"Oh, so pretty much throwing yourself at me that day… what was that?" Draco went for the low blow, feeling beyond hurt.

"That was a lapse of judgement."

"So fucking me over and over again, that was what, a repetitive lapse in judgement?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in disgust. She could not believe he would seriously go there.

"No it was more like a regret, there I said it, I know how much you hate that word, but it's true now more than ever you stupid, hateful, infuriating prat!" she shrieked. She was a bit dazed at the recent turn of events. But Hermione found that she was still clear-headed enough to rip herself out of the car and run to the manor as fast as she could. Hearing his engine roar as he sped away also, she wished him out of her life forever.

----

But she wasn't about to get her wish.


	6. Invite to hell

Chapter Six: Invite to hell

Thursday was not a good day for Draco. For one, he barely passed his review that morning, receiving more than a few formal reprimands and secondly he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione.

Draco scowled, even when he was thinking of how to kill the little vixen, it still counted as thinking about her and that was just unacceptable. His mind replayed the scene from last night, where she rejected him with all the disgust she could muster. 'I would rather date a goblin or drown myself in a pool of basilisk venom then date you Malfoy!' Those words were burned into his memory forever now. Surely one would think that charming line would've extinguished all his feelings towards her? Ha not likely where he was concerned, he had it bad, it was almost a disease. With a frustrated sigh, Draco realised he needed help, so without a moments delay he got up from his desk, ignoring the stack of unfinished paperwork, to go out and get it.

----

Hermione was in an irritable mood. She had woken up late to a note from Ginny reading: 'we're off to brunch in Wales, didn't want to wake you. Shan't be back until dinner, Love Ginny' and that was that. No invite, even though she would've said no anyway, it just would've been nice to be asked.

Wandering from room to room searching for a friendly face, she discovered that Molly and Arthur had gone as well. That just figured, Hermione thought bitterly, they were more than twice as old as she was but they still had a much more exciting social life.

Feeling very neglected and knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her paperwork with last night's events replaying constantly in her head, she decided to go out. Throwing on one of her less formal skirts and white silk blouse, she tucked her hair into a rough bun, before slipping into a pair of her 'work' heels. She didn't own any normal shoes as Gabbie had made sure her wardrobe was suitable for her new line of work. Thankfully Hermione barely felt the difference anymore.

But where would she go? Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance as she paced the foyer thinking. She hardly remembered the 'hot spots' of the wizarding part of London, having lived in Paris for so long. But she knew who would. With a reluctant sigh she looked up Lavender's number.

An hour later Lavender appeared at the Potter's doorstep with a loud giggle.

"I had to lie and say my rabbit was ill," Lavender could hardly contain her laughter as she stepped in eagerly looking about the place. Hermione pursed her lips in irritation but said nothing. She had only meant to ask Lavender what she could recommend but the girl had taken it upon herself to act as her guide.

"Uh yes, thank you for doing this, even when I lived around London I never really went out," Hermione said gathering her coat and bag. It was true. The war had really eaten into the social prospects that other people her age would've been exposed too.

"Oh yar I know what you mean," Lavender said distractedly as she touched the frame of an expensive looking painting with a look of awe on her face, "This must've cost a bundle."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten in French. Satisfied that she wouldn't throttle the girl, she calmly suggested that they leave.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lavender exclaimed to Hermione's infuriation (she had just said so!), "Ooh by the way, love your skirt, red isn't my colour, bit too bold you see, but it suits you alright."

Feeling utterly self conscious after she said that, Hermione ducked her head as she led the way out to where Lavender had parked her car.

"So Hermy, I heard you and Draco Malfoy were partners for a while, were you all like 'Oh he isn't a ferret anymore?' That was like really funny in school," Lavender's mouth was going a mile a minute as she reversed them out of the Potter's long driveway, "I mean he is all sexy now, don't you think? Dur I just wish I had the courage to just make a pass at him."

Hermione gritted her teeth. Must she insist on talking like she was still a teenager and about Draco no less? It was killing her. She didn't want to think about that prat.

"My friend Susan, she is in the cubicle like right next to mine, 'c'ept it's like across from me…never mind, anyway she's all like, do I think you could resist Draco?" Lavender paused in her story to change lanes, her car magically squeezing between traffic, " I was all like 'no way!' but then we saw you and him talk and you both were all like nearly killing each other, which is funny isn't it? 'Cause it's just like school, you know?"

Hermione rested her head on the window and tried to tune out Lavender's consistent jabbering. She should've stayed asleep. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine she was back in her comfortably soft bed…only to be jolted awake by the image of Draco getting on top of her.

"What's wrong Hermy?" Lavender asked but Hermione just mumbled something about being tired, "That reminds me; I know of this great café with awesome coffee that'll put a spring in your step, it's muggle but it's still pretty neat."

Before Hermione could reply, Lavender had pulled into a parking spot- that would've been way too small without magical assistance- and killed the engine.

A nice, quiet café, Hermione pondered, well why not? She needed a good pick-me-up and it wasn't like anything terrible could happen over coffee right? The worst she'd have to deal with was Lavender's ranting.

Wrong.

----

Draco ordered the coffees for Thad and himself, before making his way back to their booth.

"You do realise that we both have a mountain of outstanding paperwork back at the ministry?" Thad's tone was disapproving. Draco snorted, Thad was ten times as organised as he was, and Draco happened to have it on good authority that Thad was just upset that he had to end his phone call to Shelley when Draco had barged into his office.

"You can call Shelley later," Draco grinned knowingly and Thad scowled.

"Fine you got me. So what can I help you with?" Thad tried to sound resentful but he really was intrigued.

"Just coffee with my best friend," Draco feigned being affronted.

"Oh it's about Miss Granger again isn't it?" Thad laughed and Draco glared at him. Luckily for Thad the muggle waitress all but bounced over with their order and Draco was momentarily distracted.

"Merlin I love the first sip, nothing can ruin this," Draco grinned, poising the cup to his mouth for a few moments to appreciate the smell.

Unfortunately just at that moment, his eyes met with someone he was very familiar with and he was forced to put his coffee aside.

"Granger," He hissed. He would never get away from her.

"What, you want to talk about her now?" Thad asked bemused, ignorant to her entry behind him.

"Oh hello there," came the voice of Lavender Brown who was standing next to Hermione and Draco almost groaned aloud. His day was already heading from bad to worse. They were coming over.

----

Hermione couldn't believe Lavender had taken her to Draco's café. How was she supposed to know that Lavender was still as cunning as ever? They weren't at school anymore, they were all adults now.

"Uh Lavender I think I'll just go and figure out where to go for myself," Hermione whispered furiously, but Lavender was having none of that. Latching on to her arm with some sort of vice grip, she pulled Hermione over to the booth and greeted the pissed off looking Draco and the stranger, who Hermione knew from photos to be Thad, the minister for the department of the misuse of magic.

"Hello, I'm Thad," Thad got up politely and shook their hands.

"Yes I know. You're the minister for the department of the misuse of magic." Hermione smiled warmly as they shook hands and Thad went slightly red.

Draco scowled from his seat, not liking the exchange at all "What brings you two here?"

"Coffee obviously," Hermione replied cuttingly. And they both glared at each other for several heart beats before Thad, being ever so chivalrous, asked them to join the table. Draco could've killed him.

As usual Lavender ignored Hermione's objections and accepted for the both of them. Shrugging at Hermione, trying to feign innocence, Lavender scooted into the booth next to Thad, Leaving Hermione standing like an idiot trying to think of some plausible explanation that she could use to excuse herself. When she couldn't think of one however she sat down resignedly into the seat next to Draco.

Annoyed at her obvious reluctance Draco scowled, really was he that bad? He thought, oh that's right, he remembered, according to her, she'd prefer a goblin to him.

"If you like, I'll order your drinks for you ladies," Thad offered politely and the girls both agreed, although Hermione was rather hesitant, seeing as she wanted to leave already. However she complied courteously despite that, giving him her single order of a cappuccino with the comforting thought that she could always get it to go if things got messy.

"Well I'll come with you," Lavender said after a pause in which she pretended to think about her order; "I'm not sure what I want so I'll have decide up at the counter." And with a very obvious wink at Hermione she walked off with Thad.

There was a rather awkward pause and Hermione could feel Draco next to her, watching her. It was very unnerving.

"Did you want to say something?" she suddenly snapped turning to the offender, her eyes flashing. Draco was thoughtfully silent a while before answering.

"OK I do…since when do you dress like that?"

"I don't answer to you," Hermione replied haughtily, caught a bit off guard by his question. It was definitely not his business, but at the same time she wondered what he thought of how she looked. Shoot! This was crazy talk.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" The question slipped out before Draco realised how jealous he sounded.

Hermione had to repress a shiver of pleasure at his jealous tone, ducking her face to try and hide her suddenly pink cheeks. Why was she behaving like a little school girl? She thought annoyed at herself. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt absently she tried to pretend like she was somewhere else…possibly a convent.

Draco watched as Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while she played with her skirt. She fascinated him, because although she practically oozed with confidence and sexuality, Draco always managed to make her blush like a flustered virgin. It was infuriatingly sexy.

Unconsciously her lips parted and she moistened them with her tongue. Curiously she found that she could hardly swallow, she was just so aware of his eyes on her. Suddenly her mind jolted back to last night and how childishly she had rejected him, and fresh colouring filled her cheeks. He had probably thought her ridiculous.

The vixen! Draco thought, as her tongue snaked across her lips, did she have any idea of what she still did to him? All she had to do was blush and lick her lips and he was addicted.

Suddenly Draco's phone rang, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"Hello?" he answered huskily. Dammit! How obvious could he get? Clearing his throat he tried to pay attention to the call.

Hermione watched him with appraising eyes as he talked on the phone, looking down thoughtfully at the table as he listened. He looked so bloody sexy with his stubble and always impeccable taste in clothes, like a muggle model. Too bad he was such a jerk; she could really have some fun kissing away his trade mark smirk. Looking down at his hands cupping his coffee, she tried not to think about them cupping her b… With a sudden jolt of awareness, she realised he was looking right at her with a raised eyebrow, it seemed he was finished on the phone.

Draco smirked at her, the way she gaped at him in embarrassment reminded him of when she had fallen over her suitcases in Scotland and had flashed him her knickers. She had been quite the hell cat when he had laughed at her then.

"So Granger," he began trying to put on a serious face, "How's your goblin working for you?"

Was he flirting with her? Hermione chewed her lip to stop herself from smiling at his joke. She was supposed to hate this man. She was not to respond.

Draco meanwhile couldn't stop staring at her lips. The damn sensual little witch!

"Uh, that good eh?" He winked and Hermione fought the temptation to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Malfoy drink your coffee and leave me alone," she said instead, rolling her eyes.

Just then Lavender and Thad rejoined them, holding two cups of steaming coffee and several croissants. Lavender was looking rather smug with herself and Hermione threw her a questioning look, to which she just smiled wider at.

"There you go Miss Granger," Thad said giving her, her drink and palming a pastry into her hands.

"Thank you Thad, and please it's Hermione," Hermione replied and accepted the pastry realising it was chocolate just as he passed it to her, "Oh Merlin I love chocolate croissants!" She exclaimed sending her warmest smile to Thad. What a delightful fluke that he had picked it for her.

"Oh yes I know, Draco told me how much you liked them," Thad replied ignoring a warning look from Draco.

Hermione swallowed her discomfiture at this information uneasily and let the warm croissant sit untouched on its napkin before her. Had Draco also told him, that one of the last times they had had sex, Draco had brought her a chocolate croissant?

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Lavender cooed annoyingly and Draco and Hermione both threw her exasperated looks. Lavender looked affronted at these looks but thankfully said nothing more.

"Yes well…anyway, I was just talking to Miss Brown at the counter and I was wondering if you would also like to join my group that will be attending Lady Montgomery's ball this Sunday?" Thad asked and before Hermione could object on the basis of such an informal invite (Lady Montgomery was notoriously snobbish and her balls always exclusive), Thad added quickly, "She is a great friend of my mother's so naturally she allows me to bring quite a big group with me without invites from her."

Hermione prolonged answering by pretending to blow on her hot coffee, trying to think of a polite way to refuse him. Mingling with superior, snobbish, and absurdly wealthy members of the magical community did not sound like an appealing night at all.

"Oh come on Hermy, I'm going, we could go shopping for a dress together!" Lavender exclaimed, her eyes glittering with excitement. Of course for somebody like Lavender Brown, the social butterfly, always talking non stop and making new friends this kind of thing was right up her alley.

"She obviously doesn't want to go," Draco cut in arrogantly, "And frankly Thad I don't think these are her type of people."

Hermione was absolutely offended. What, was he embarrassed by her, did he think that he was so much more superior?

"How about we let her make up her own mind," Hermione said cuttingly, throwing a severe look at Draco, "Of course I'll accept Thad; it's very nice of you to invite me."

What the hell had she done? Her mind was instantly screaming at her. She had more or less agreed to attend a snobby, boorish evening just to spite Draco.

Draco glowered. Must she invade every aspect of his life? He knew she could win all his 'crowd' over with just a smile; he was just worried she'd make him do something stupid in front of them and he had a reputation to uphold.

"Perfect," Thad smiled raising his coffee cup in sincere delight, "I'll send you an invitation with all the details on it later this evening."

Hermione just nodded dumbly before announcing that they had to leave.

"But Hermy we just sat down," Lavender protested but Hermione just gave her a withering look and Lavender hastily jumped up to follow her. After all she had the curious feeling that Hermione was furious with her and she didn't want to make it worse.

----

"Thad, what the hell were you thinking inviting those two?" Draco demanded when the girls had left.

"They are nice young ladies," Thad just shrugged taking a large sip of his coffee.

"Dammit Thad!" Draco said banging his fist on the table when he saw the devilish glint in his friend's eye, "Was inviting Hermione always the plan?"

"I don't know what you mean by plan," He feigned ignorance, "But even if I did plan it, don't you see I'm doing you a favour?"

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"You've been right along, I'm not over her," Draco admitted, "But I want to be, and inviting her to the ball is not going to help, so really you aren't doing me a favour."

Thad looked at his slumped friend with sympathy but didn't agree at all with what he was saying. Draco had just admitted he wasn't over her for Merlin's sake! He had been trying for months to get him to admit that much.

"That Lavender Brown is some character let me tell you, she outright asked me if I could invite her to the ball," he began with, trying to lighten the mood, "And then do you know what she asked me?"

Draco shrugged, "If you would marry her?

"No smart arse, she asked if I could also ask Hermione because she always looked so lonely."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Draco replied tersely, not getting it at all.

Thad watched as Draco picked up his spoon and absently stirred his now cold coffee. His friend could be so thick sometimes.

"You two need each other."

"Oh come off it Thad, we make each other's life hell," Draco grumped, "And anyway I already asked her out and she told me to sod off."

"You asked her out?" Thad asked bewildered at this new information.

"Yeah last night in fact, that was what I was going to discuss with you here, until the she devil waltzed in here."

Thad looked down at the chequered tablecloth mulling over this new predicament.

"So inviting her back into my life for more rejection and hell wasn't quite what i needed right now," Draco retorted, "But yeah thanks again."

"Sorry mate, I didn't know." Thad apologised uncomfortably.

Draco sighed knowing Thad had only meant to help, "It's alright, just do me a favour and don't me anymore favours."

So much for getting help, Draco thought darkly, he was in trouble now more than ever. And as usual, Hermione was at the centre of it.


	7. Eric O'Malley

Chapter Seven: Eric O'Malley

"Lord and Lady Montgomery

Cordially invite

_Miss Hermione Granger _

To the prestigious event of Lady Montgomery's Summer Ball

To be held on Sunday, 14th of August at 8 pm

The Montgomery holiday mansion

45 Flowerpot Road, Aston"

It was barely 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Hermione received her invitation from Thad. Reading it over once she tried to get excited about it but really all she could think about was how Draco had said 'I don't think these are her type of people'. Leaving the invite on the kitchen bench, she searched around for some comfort food and forgot about it… that is until she was reminded about it later that night.

Ginny was almost beside herself with excitement when she read the invitation, so excited in fact, she had insisted on reading it out loud several times.

"It just sounds so terribly sophisticated doesn't it 'mione?" Ginny squealed after her seventh reading, "A Montgomery Ball! You are so lucky!" she added waving the cream coloured and elaborately decorated invitation around like a mad woman.

Hermione rolled her eyes, throwing an exasperated look at Harry who had just joined them, "Ginny, you know as well as I do that you have gotten an invite from Lady Montgomery personally for every one of her balls and never as a guest of her family friend, so please don't obsess over the stationary," Hermione teased.

Ginny sighed at her flippant attitude. She had just arrived home with Harry from the party in Wales (minus Molly and Arthur who decided to sleep there) and her face was still glowing with party fever.

"Oh you know as well as I do that they only want us to go because of our status," Ginny huffed angrily, as that knowledge had always annoyed her, "But all the same, it is quite an evening you'll have, really Hermione you should be more excited about this."

But before Ginny could really get stuck into it, Harry stepped into Hermione's rescue and lovingly wrapped his arms around Ginny serving to instantly distract her. "Speaking of evenings…" he whispered into her ear, not realising or possibly caring that Hermione could hear, "would you like to come to bed now, or would you rather stay up chatting?" he asked kissing her lightly on her neck. Understandably Ginny issued a hurried good night before letting herself be whisked away by Harry, which would've amused Hermione if she hadn't been feeling rather lonely.

Hermione sighed. Blatant signs of romance always served as a slap in the face for her. Why was the universe constantly trying to make her feel bad for being single? She loved her privacy and independence, but really there was nothing quite like… being in a dysfunctional relationship, with the occasional happy and tender moments. Who was she kidding; she couldn't have even pretended for a moment that it would be a normal loving relationship for her. Because at that moment their was only one person in her mind that she could possibly even consider for getting involved in a relationship with and that was Draco 'I'm a prat' Malfoy.

And even then she wasn't sure. Did he still want to go out with her? Of course not, especially after she had rejected him. Oh and she remembered his stupid comment from that afternoon, which more or less said she wasn't good enough to mix with the people he did. What a disastrous situation the ball was going to be, she didn't need any prophecy to figure that much out. How was she going to survive?

But even more importantly, what was she going to wear?

----

"Lavender, I don't think this dress is quite suitable for a ball!"

Lavender had called round early Friday morning around seven o'clock, declaring that they were going to shop right away, without a moment's hesitation. Hermione had of course been asleep and was slightly grumpy trying to remind her that they both had work to do. But unfortunately for Hermione, Lavender had already gotten that base covered, explaining with a smirk that she had gotten off work for the whole day by lying to her boss again, this time escalating it to the death of her cat. However a lengthy argument ensued over Hermione wanting to do some work, before Ginny woke up and told them both to shut up and that Hermione had five minutes to get dressed before they all went out shopping together. Resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to get another hour or so of sleep, Hermione reluctantly gave in with many curses directed at Lavender.

After a rather slow start to the day they found themselves in a glamorous boutique at around ten o'clock. Holed up in a dressing room, Hermione self consciously pulled down at the hem of the form fitting, powder blue satin gown, Lavender had insisted she try on. Really, Hermione thought disagreeably, this ridiculous number was meant for a stick insect, because no way could Hermione pull off this tight, short look as something formal or dignified with her curves. It was just playing indecent. She stepped out of the dressing room with much trepidation.

Lavender, caught up in checking out her refection in a purple silk dress, waved her hand dismissingly at her words, "Like yar, of course it is appropriate, we are in 'Pixie Dresses' where all the celebrities shop!"

Ginny and Hermione both exchanged looks.

"Ah maybe not," Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing, "I'm pretty sure you'll give the old snobs that go to balls like these a few heart attacks."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is there anything for normal people in this shop?"

"I'll just ask," Ginny joked and Lavender frowned.

"Durr of course everything in here is for normal people, you guys just haven't looked properly," Lavender accused, wanting to hear nothing bad about her favourite shop, "anyway what do you think about this, it makes me look very thin does it not?"

Hermione snorted, "Yes, but that's probably just because you are very thin."

"Hermy, seriously don't joke, I'm planning to meet my husband at this ball," Lavender replied, fiddling with the white sash around the waist, "We can't all have Draco Malfoy drool all over us."

"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed, dropping the dresses she had been holding.

"Trust me I'm as bewildered as you," Hermione said, throwing Lavender a dirty look.

Lavender ignored her, "Well you know how they were working together last year?"

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed louder.

"Well anyway they did and at first it was like they seriously hated each other, but then me and my friend Susan -she's like in the cubicle next to mine, only not really…"

"LAVENDER!" Ginny cried, "Get to the bloody point!"

"Yar I am, anyway we both thought they hated each other but hate is like passion you know? So when they came back from their little fortnight away in Scotland," at this Ginny threw an indignant look at Hermione, she had never heard about this, "We could totally tell that something happened and they were like sneaking looks at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking." Lavender finished looking very smug indeed.

"You spied on me?" Hermione accused, feeling mortified by the idea.

"No, not really, I just have eyes and ears in most places, office gossip is a hobby of mine," Lavender shrugged unashamed, "but don't worry, we actually kept this one secret because you know, who would believe it?"

"It's not true," Hermione denied, turning around to Ginny.

"Of course it isn't," Ginny replied much to her relief.

Lavender shrugged turning back to her reflection, "Like I said before, who would believe it?"

"Here let me help you into this beautiful green dress," Ginny offered and Hermione allowed herself to be lead back into the dressing room, where one of two things happened.

One, Ginny performed a quick spell to ensure nobody could overhear them and two, Ginny turned into a scary inquisitor.

"Hermione, why is it that you didn't tell me about working with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione gaped stupidly, not sure what to say, but Ginny had already moved on to the next question anyway. Very Mrs Weasley like.

"Why did you not tell me about going to Scotland with him?"

Hermione was silent again.

"Why did you not tell me that you had sex with him?"

At this Hermione found her voice, "What are you talking about, where did this notion that we had sex come from?"

"Well why else wouldn't you tell me about the trip, I mean if it was just innocent and all, then you would've atleast mentioned it right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it but then she stopped. Why did she have to lie to Ginny? So instead she told her all about it, right up to having coffee with him and Thad yesterday.

"Bastard," Ginny muttered after the tale.

"Yeah tell me about it," Hermione sighed.

"You got a few good insults in yourself," Ginny pointed out, "And you both were a bit harsh on each other on more than one occasion."

Hermione shrugged and happened to look at her watch.

"Shit we've been in here for like half an hour!" Hermione exclaimed, "I think we've left Lavender to her reflection long enough."

"Wait, try on this dress first, it really is nice," Ginny said, stopping her before she left.

"Ok, but I don't really want to go to the ball." Hermione protested.

"Just try it on will you?" Ginny said impatiently and with that she took the spell off the dressing room and went to find Lavender.

Hermione grumbled over lunch. Both Lavender and herself had gotten dresses (Lavender the purple one, and Hermione the green one) but now they were having a major discussion about Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wanted nothing more then to choke and die on her chicken schnitzel.

"Yeah he is much better looking now," Lavender was saying over her salad, "I mean the fact that he was in Slytherin just doesn't matter anymore, he's changed."

Hermione snorted.

"What?" Ginny and Lavender both asked.

"He hasn't changed at all, I mean he is the same arrogant, rude, egotistical, selfish, intimidating git, and did I mention he is a snob?" Hermione said.

"Uh…" Ginny began before laughing.

"What is it now?" Hermione demanded haughtily.

"Nothing."

"Oh shit he isn't behind me is he?" Hermione asked, turning around alarmed. She had enough of him sneaking up on her.

"No, it's just you've got it bad," Lavender explained superiorly, "you mustn't blame yourself, he seduced you."

Hermione went red with indignation, "No he bloody well didn't."

"It's alright."

"Shut up Lavender."

"Ladies, ladies, please a little restraint," Ginny said between her laughter.

"Maybe I'm immune to him, ever think of that?"

"Of course you aren't. Hermy have you seen his smile lately?" Lavender gushed.

"It's nothing compared to when this guy I know smiles," Hermione lied.

"Oh."

Yeah that shut her up, Hermione thought pleased with herself. Ginny shot her a warning look, but too late she had already dug her grave. Instantly Lavender demanded to know all about this guy and Hermione found herself spinning a great web of lies.

His name was Eric O'Malley. He was a medi-wizard. Very wealthy. Studied in Switzerland.

"So how did you two meet?" Lavender asked sceptically.

Hermione threw a pleading look at Ginny.

"I introduced Eric to her," Ginny suddenly declared and Hermione could've hugged her.

"Hm," Lavender said but went on no more. It seemed she thought better of contradicting one of the most esteemed witches of their time.

"Well if we are done with this inquisition, I think it's about time we go look at shoes," Ginny suggested and they both agreed. Hermione leading the way to the shoe stores with more enthusiasm then she felt, just thankful that Lavender had stopped asking her questions. "Eric O'Malley" who the hell was she kidding?


	8. Sleeping draught disaster

Chapter Eight: Sleeping draught disaster

"Engaged to Eric O'Malley?"

"Yeah, apparently he is this young medi-wizard genius," Thad was telling a very grumpy Draco Malfoy late that Saturday evening over a whiskey in Thad's study, "Also he was an orphan, disowned by his rich muggle uncle when it was revealed he was a wizard, so he had to earn his great fortune from scratch."

If only Hermione had been there to see how her lies had escalated, how they had been added to or altered as they were talked of from office to office, she might have laughed. That is until it had ended up being heard by the one person she loathed/liked/lusted/preferred to all other men, and who could also make her life a living hell if he found out it was just a lie. She would've cried.

Thankfully though, she was blissfully ignorant of this fact and could be found at that moment to be slumbering peacefully in her bed.

"Where did he study?" Draco asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Switzerland, on a scholarship," Thad answered tentatively hearing the jealousy in his voice, "He graduated two years a head of his year."

"Hmph." Draco replied.

"You asked."

"That I did, I suppose it's too much to hope that he has any faults?" Draco asked half hoping, half resigned.

"Uh…of course everyone has faults," Thad tried to rack his brain for any mention of them, "but I can't remember for the life of me what his are."

"Maybe he looks like a troll?" Draco suggested, grasping at anything.

"No, I think he was described as elegant and charming and those are just the more toned down descriptions, I've heard 'tantalizing' and 'sex-god' thrown around the department too."

"Sex-god?" Draco queried.

"Yes, apparently that came from Hermione's own lips."

"Oh…can I have some more whiskey?"

Thad complied immediately, filling his cup with the comforting warm amber liquid.

Draco dwelled over this Eric O'Malley character, why had Hermione not mentioned him herself?

Because it's not your business, the answer came reluctantly. But even though he knew it was not his business Draco could not help but feel indignant at this information being kept from him. Also he had clearly asked Hermione if she had had a boyfriend and she had said…well she hadn't said no, but she hadn't made it clear enough that she had one.

"Oh and apparently they got back together earlier this year, when he came back from working with the orphans in Africa."

"Merlin, he is too perfect, I don't want to hear anymore I think I might swoon," Draco said and then pretended to gag.

"Exactly my sentiments, Shelly even said today 'why can't you be more like Eric O'Malley' and all just because I didn't put my plate in the dishwasher, I'm sick of this bloke." Thad agreed and they both went on to talk about trivial subjects.

It was only later that night, when Draco lay in bed, that he could revisit the subject of O'Malley.

Why did Hermione like him? He sounded so dull. And safe.

But also a good guy, great even. In fact O'Malley was perfect for Hermione, Draco realised with a sinking feeling. Who the hell was he to mess with her happiness?

His own selfish want for her could've ruined her perfect relationship with this great guy.

Draco was annoyed at himself. Why had he not reached the conclusion that she had rejected him because she was involved? Instead he just had to keep on trying to seduce her like a fool. Right there and then he was glad she rejected him, glad that they had hurt each other last year, glad that they had kept on hurting each other this year… if they had gotten together it would've been misery. Hermione obviously was used to the sensitive male, all romance and niceties, not to mention working with orphans in Africa. With Draco she would've been miserable, they would've fought constantly, and their relationship would be strained and most likely would've collapsed under the pressure of their expectations.

O'Malley would give her so much more.

It wasn't so much as a sacrifice, giving her up as it would seem. He was just admitting defeat, the better man had won.

Draco couldn't pretend that every fibre of his being rejected this idea of not being with her, of giving up the notion of them being united, but he would just have to deal with it. At the ball he would be civil and congratulate her and then hopefully he would in time get over her like he had tried to so many times before. Only this time, he would have to mean it.

----

Sunday morning dragged on for what seemed an age in Hermione's opinion. She was a mess of emotions.

Ginny and Lavender didn't help much to settle her. There was all this talk of finery and dancing, and lot's of gentlemen. The gentlemen part was mostly the cause for her butterflies….well one gentleman in particular.

Draco Malfoy in a suit was always a sight that made her knees weak. She couldn't help it; he seemed so elegant and handsome.

Of course his harsh words that demeaned her social status were not forgotten and her mind raced with worries.

What if he walked right by her, pretending that they didn't know each other, would he really be ashamed of their connection?

Surely the people at this party were not altogether prejudiced and snobbish, surely atleast a few people that were to be there did not think themselves above the general population?

Snapping herself out of it, she excused herself from the breakfast table, hardly missed by Lavender and Ginny as they were still engrossed, talking a mile a minute about the upcoming ball.

After her usual morning shower, she sat at her desk in a long fluffy bathrobe with the intention of doing some work. Unfortunately for her, she had not the concentration as the butterflies in her stomach kept making their presence known.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" She exclaimed to herself, "I'm a grown woman going to a party, why am I so nervous?"

But she knew why.

Hermione Granger 3 's Draco Malfoy

Did she just doodle that unconsciously on an important case file?

Yes. It seemed that she did.

"No I don't," she protested, standing up and moving away from the offending material.

Lying down on her bed she decided to sleep off her nerves and just to be sure, she took a small amount of sleeping draught that would knock her out just for a few hours. She didn't want to appear haggard after all.

Thankfully though the darkness came quickly and her body was immediately at ease.

----

"Come on, it will be fun don't look so grumpy," Thad's wife Shelley was teasing Draco when he went over to pick them up for the ball.

"Yeah sure, are we talking about the same ball here?" Draco replied unconsciously fidgeting with his bow tie. They were waiting in the foyer for Thad and Draco was getting impatient. This was the last time he was going to let himself see Hermione and he wanted to get there early so he didn't miss out on one minute.

"Yes we are and you look great so stop stressing," Shelley smiled kindly, straightening his bow tie for him.

"That's not what I'm stressing about."

"Yeah Draco always knows he looks great," Thad joked, joining them.

"Oh finally you show up, let's go," Draco said impatiently, practically throwing them out the door and dragging them both to his car.

"Steady on there, we have to pick up the girls first!" Shelley cried as her heels got stuck in the grass.

"What?" Draco asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well of course we are going to have to pick up Lavender and Hermione; they are my guest after all," Thad shrugged, "I mean it's only polite."

"Why couldn't you have told me this earlier?" Draco demanded, although he visibly relaxed. He was going to get to see her even before the ball began.

"I didn't think it would've really mattered," Thad said feeling slightly guilty.

"That's alright let's go," Draco said eagerly.

Thad and Shelley exchanged bewildered looks. Draco Malfoy was never eager to go to a ball.

----

"HERMIONE!!" Ginny was yelling when Hermione still dazed from the draught woke up.

"What do you want?" Hermione replied moodily wanting to go back to sleep, it was cold and much too bright.

"Oh Merlin, how much sleeping draught did you take?" Ginny cried examining the potion bottle at her desk.

"Not much, only a little bit," Hermione assured her grumpily. She felt groggy and cold and she snuggled further underneath her doona with every intention of going back to sleep.

"I don't think so, it took me almost ten minutes to wake you up," Ginny said, pulling off her covers, "don't you dare go back to sleep."

"But the ball isn't until tonight," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, have you not noticed that I've had to turn your light on? Its night time now," Ginny replied her hands on her hips, "Lavender is already waiting downstairs, and I thought you heard me when i knocked at your door and told you to hurry up and finish getting dressed several hundred times."

Looking down at her watch, Hermione was startled to see that it was nearly seven thirty.

"Oh no, I'm such an idiot I must not have paid attention when I measured out the draught," Hermione said colouring slightly.

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah I saw the 'Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy' scribble on your papers."

"Ginny I don't think I'll be ready in time!" Hermione cried not finding it at all funny.

"…Is what you would've said if you were just a muggle," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione coloured again.

"You'll be ready in no time if I have anything to do with it," Ginny promised getting out her wand and Hermione relaxed as she sat back and let her friend work her magic.

When Ginny was done, Hermione looked down at her watch and was horrified to find that it was ten to eight.

"Thanks Ginny, but I'm still going to be late."

"I don't know about that, Lavender drives like a lunatic, just imagine what she's going to be like on the roads if she's late," Ginny replied and Hermione brightened. Lavender wouldn't let them be a second late to such a prestigious affair.

Thanking Ginny profusely for all she had down, Hermione hurried down the staircase calling out to Lavender how sorry she was to keep her waiting, while jumping every second step. She wasn't going to waste any more time, she felt bad enough at it was.

"About time too," a voice that was not Lavender's responded and Hermione's heart fluttered madly as she recognised it immediately. In fact she nearly fell down the stairs in astonishment.

"Malfoy?"


	9. Greeneyed monster

Chapter Nine: Green-eyed monster

Draco was very surprised when they arrived at the Potter manor to find that little miss always punctual wasn't ready yet. Actually he was more irritated. This was to be his last night with her and she had to go and be out of character like that…

To make it worse, Lavender had insisted that Hermione had assured them to go on ahead without her. Draco doubted the truth of that very much indeed, but Thad and Shelley being ever so trusting had no reason to doubt her intentions and had agreed.

Draco could've throttled the girl until he thought quickly. Concocting some bull shit about not wanting Hermione to arrive alone as she could appear to be unconnected or a gate crasher, he volunteered to stay behind and wait for her.

"That way she'll be my date," he had explained before hastily correcting himself, "my guest I mean."

The trio very much satisfied with the way things had worked out left shortly afterwards, leaving Draco alone to wait for her, his nerves eating at him.

Could he really say goodbye at the end of the night?

Fortunately though Hermione didn't keep him waiting long. Barely a few minutes passed before he was rewarded with an image of her….jumping down the stairs, two at a time.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Lavender!" she hollered.

"About time," he replied amused at her entrance.

"Malfoy?" Her voice caught when she said his surname…always surnames with them, but the way she said it gave him the shivers, she made him sound like a drug. And coupled with having to grip the stair rail to prevent herself from falling, Draco could not be blamed for thinking that he did effect her almost as much as she effected him.

"So it would seem." He hoped his own voice sounded normal because his heart was practically in his throat. Why did he always feel like this around her?

Hermione was pink cheeked by the time she got to the bottom stairs and Draco had to resist the urge to greet her with a deep kiss that would make her forget all about what's-his-name O'Malley- Because when she blushed, he couldn't be held accountably for what he did.

"I wasn't expecting you," she said keeping her distance from him as if she knew what he wanted to do to her.

Draco smirked and closed the gap between them, liking the way she glared at him warily… she smelled so good.

"Uh- why…" she had to stop mid sentence due to a sensory over load. Draco was invading her space and she couldn't help drinking it all in. He was so goddam sexy! His hair was tied back into a short ponytail (which she ached to let out and run her fingers through), and underneath his tuxedo she knew there would be deliciously broad shoulders, a hard chest and a firm… stop! Her mind snapped out of it.

"Why are you here?" She sounded breathless as she directed the question to his chest.

Draco didn't answer straight away, he was to busy telling himself off for nearly getting carried away. He had been that close to breaking all the rules and giving her that kiss he desperately wanted to.

"Because Lavender, Thad and Shelley didn't want to stay behind," He replied watching her avoid eye contact curiously. What was the deal with that?

"Oh, well you really didn't have to," Hermione began but was cut off from saying anything more, by the appearance of Ginny at the top of the stairs.

"Why hello Malf…Draco," Ginny greeted him, still having trouble addressing him by his first name. She coloured slightly at her blunder; after all he had done a lot to aid her husband and deserved some respect.

"Hello girl Weasley," Draco joked, to make her feel better.

Ginny smiled but raised her eyebrow at Hermione, who on that cue instantly scooted away from him.

It was all very curious, Draco observed.

"I couldn't help noticing that you and Hermione don't have a car to get there, would you like to use floo powder?" Ginny asked courteously.

"Oh yes…the ball, that would be helpful thank you," Draco replied shooting a look at Hermione. He had forgotten about the ball almost entirely and wouldn't mind missing it for something else…shut up Draco! He scolded himself. She's taken.

"Everything is set up in the second drawing room," Ginny directed and then bade them farewell as she retired to her room. Hermione cringed at what her friend's overactive imagination was probably cooking up about them. However she didn't have time to dwell on that thought as she lead Draco to the drawing room, where they discovered the fireplace already ablaze and the sack of green powder all set out like Ginny had promised.

"Shall we?" Hermione said turning around to address him, only to find that his eyes were practically smouldering as he appraised her.

Draco delighted in following her, admiring the way the emerald green dress almost clung to her bottom, really they should make more dresses like this one, he thought audaciously. And when Hermione turned around to look at him, he couldn't help trailing his eyes upwards, admiring even more as the dress clung very flatteringly to her breasts, just forming the right amount of cleavage that would make any guy curious for more.

"You done?" She said haughtily, folding her arms over her chest. How juvenile to stare at her boobs, really! Except of course she wasn't mad at all, instead she felt thrills of pleasure all over and her ego received a very generous boost.

"Mmm."

Draco wasn't done at all. He just wanted to rip that dress off her, pull her underwear down to her ankles and have his way with her against the wall. He could just imagine tangling his hand in her hair as the other one held her up as she screamed in pleasure…

"Malfoy are you listening to me, I asked you what the address was!" Hermione yelled at him. She hated repeating herself more than twice.

"Sorry ma'am," he smirked as she rolled her eyes, "Actually I'm pretty sure we'll both fit together anyway so we can make the one trip." Which was true, both Harry's and Lord Montgomery's fire place were big enough to fit two people. The fact that he would have to practically wrap his arms around Hermione was just an added bonus.

"Here we go," Hermione said under her breathe as Draco wrapped his arms around her and called out the address, letting a handful of powder go as he did so.

----

The ball was lavish.

Hermione would give it that, from champagne flutes, a fleet of waiters, to the mahogany finish that was on everything. And of course the hundreds of autumn leaves that floated about the ceilings, gold gilded and quite impressive, after all who didn't love a good magical enchantment?

But for Hermione it was certainly lacking in something.

All the celebrations that she had spent at the burrow, in the cosy little rooms or the country air outside with the queer little gnomes, somehow seemed much grander then the Montgomery mansion, with all its rooms, service and space. This she soon discovered had something to do with being surrounded by your closest friends and family.

They had barely arrived for one minute, before some snobby little woman swept Draco away, with hardly a backward glance at Hermione. It seemed her humble origins did not make her a party favourite.

Draco looked back longingly as Lady Montgomery pulled him towards the centre of the room. Hermione was looking up at the ceiling and to anybody else that didn't know her, she probably just looked interested in the fancy decorations. But Draco knew she was seething at being slighted and trying to keep her temper under control. He didn't blame her of course; his crowd were infuriatingly closed minded like that.

"Draco, you know Mia don't you?" Lady Montgomery's voice was like nails on a chalk board and Draco reluctantly turned around to attention.

The little party gathered before him consisted of four young couples (coupled off by Lady Montgomery herself) who like him, were very wealthy, but unlike him were wholly disagreeable in opinion and looks. They were the elite of society, offspring of all of the Montgomery's old, fat, overpaid, ignorant, pure-blooded, snobbish friends and Draco couldn't stand them.

Then there was Mia. The only single person besides himself left in the group. Of course Lady Montgomery had intended her for Thad…but then Shelley had come along. Not that Lady Montgomery had approved much of her being a fully fledged snob and all.

Mia Louise Elizabeth Notting Price. Tall and bizarrely thin, she may look elegant enough in a ball room and at functions to cause some to describe her as a prize, but Draco really had not the patience for her. She was dull, offensive and the vainest person he knew.

"Yes Margaret, you know that I do." At his curt answer Lady Margaret Montgomery smiled in what she obviously thought was a winning fashion; however in actual reality it made her look very much like a hungry wolf. She treated everything Draco said to her like a compliment; for it seemed that there was something about his anti-social tendencies and undisguised hatred of everyone, that reached out to her and made him a favourite.

"Mia tell him about that charming little muggle village your father just bought," Margaret urged quite forcefully. Although she had chosen Mia as worthy enough for Thad, she had imagined someone quite more like herself for Draco…but alas there was no such existing candidate that would ever measure up to her high opinion of herself.

"Oh yes of course," Mia purred, sidling up to Draco. Black haired, blue eyed, with a clear pale complexion and red pouting lips, Mia looked like a porcelain doll, all wrapped up in red silk.

She was definitely not Draco's type, because well…she wasn't Hermione.

-----

It didn't take long for Lavender to find Hermione and twirl her around excitedly.

"Oh my god, did you see the size of the fire place?" Her friend shrieked, "Woot! This is so fun; you don't mind that we left without you did you?"

"No of course not," Hermione tried to plaster on a smile, as Lavender led her to some refreshments.

"I've meet so many people, they are really nice, a bit you know cold or whatever but there are some mega babes here."

"Uh there certainly is," Hermione said under her breath, staring at the back of Draco. More like glaring because of the model like girl that was beside him.

"Oh but of course you can't do much about it."

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered, was Lavender talking about Draco and that model?

"Durr, you and Eric O'Malley," Lavender laughed, "Of course from what I hear about him he'd give any of these blokes a run for their money."

"What do you mean hear about him?" Hermione hissed.

"Well everyone's talking about him at the ministry, I mean you were like our sweet heart up there," Lavender said quickly noticing her glare, "I mean they had a right to know who one of the golden trio was going to marry, I just started spreading the word."

Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't get to punch Lavender in the face because at that moment Lavender had conveniently spotted Thad and Shelley and had excused herself without even an apologetic shrug.

Surely it hadn't spread to Draco right? Hermione asked herself suddenly feeling like her whole world was about to collapse around her.

"You're Hermione Granger right?" A man's voice from behind, directed at her.

"That's right," she replied politely.

"You want me to get you a drink?"

"Uh no thanks," did she look like she was sick? She wondered, because she sure felt it. Great, Draco was with a woman that looked like she was straight from the run way and here she was looking worse for wear.

The man as if knowing what she was thinking spoke again, "It's just that I've been watching you for a while now and you've been standing in front of that bowl of punch for quite some time, I was wondering if a stunning lady like yourself needed a hand?"

Hermione turned around to thank him but her words got stuck in her throat. The man was so close to her and while he was extremely good looking –in a pretty boy kind of way, like he had never done any work in his life besides grooming himself- she felt quite intimidated by his nearness.

"I apologise," he said stepping back, although he didn't seem sorry at all.

Hermione just nodded unsure what to say.

"We are about to eat now and I was wondering if you'd like to sit next to me?" The man asked offering his arm out to her.

"Oh well…I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Casper Black at your service," he winked at her and Hermione accepted his arm, after all no one else had bothered to be polite to her.

----

The dinner was a nightmare. Besides Casper, Hermione had not a kind word from anyone.

"Oh you're that muggleborn aren't you?" That model sitting next to Draco sneered at her, "What else do you do?"

Hermione almost choked on her peas. Was this a real question, as if being muggleborn qualified as some sort of job?

It was unfortunate that although the model sat across from her, the dining table was ridiculous in width and Hermione couldn't reach her ankle to kick it.

With a frown, Hermione looked down the table where it seemed that everyone with the exception of Lavender, Thad, Shelley and Draco seemed to consider this a reasonable question.

"She's deputy Directeur of the French department of Special Forces actually," Casper cut in from beside her, just as Hermione was about to retort with something scathing, "And she's been offered a job guest lecturing agents around the world on behavioural analysis."

Hermione turned to him stunned, this time really choking on her peas. She had only received that offer a few weeks ago.

"Oh how quaint," was all Mia said in return and the hum of separate conversations began, wholly uninterested in her.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked Casper after she managed to swallow her peas with a big gulp of water.

"What can I say I know a lot of people," Casper said with a big grin, "I'm also a fan, I've read all of your papers."

Hermione smiled in disbelief as he began a lengthy conversation concerning one of her published pieces. She was impressed.

----

Draco did not for a second let his gaze wonder as he stared at the two opposite him, enthralled in what appeared to be a subject they both felt passionately about.

Hermione actually touched Casper's arm a few times for Merlin's sake! This was his last night with Hermione and she was touching another man's arm.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she was engaged in the first place.

Would the universe cut him some slack tonight?

Apparently not, as the next diversion came in the form of Mia.

"Draco, did you hear what I just said?"

"Sure."

"No you didn't, you never listen to me," Mia's voice was at a whine.

Draco didn't hear however because Casper was leaning in and whispering something in Hermione's ear…something that had her throw back her head and laugh.

That was it. He couldn't stand their flirtation any longer.

"Do you know she's engaged?" Draco found himself blurting out, startling everyone, including himself.

Hermione went bright red as Draco obviously done humiliating her, stormed out of the room, leaving her with a lot of unwanted attention.

"Are you?" Casper asked looking shut down.

"Well it's complicated," she didn't even attempt to explain the fiasco, "If you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry I didn't know you were engaged to Draco," Casper was a closed door now and looked anywhere but at her, which was a pity because she had really liked him. Cleary he was afraid of Draco.

Semi-perversely Hermione didn't bother correcting the error as she got up and passed many a disapproving glare on her way out.

Her hand itched to wand but she repressed the urge to jinx everyone in the room. She had enough on her plate without a couple of lawsuits.

With her head held high she left the room in search of that idiot, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Out of the frying pan

Chapter Ten: Out of the frying pan…

Draco walked into a sitting room-one of hundreds that was sure to be in this forsaken mansion- and promptly threw a chair across the room in anger.

He was supposed to play it cool tonight, but instead his emotions had gotten the better of him. But he wanted Hermione so badly… to see her flirt with Casper Black like that was enough to send him over the edge. Casper was a good guy just like this O'Malley character and he was sure that if anyone was to win Hermione from O'Malley it would be Casper Black.

Draco couldn't help smiling to himself when he thought about what she would say to him referring to her as a prize. She'd probably slap him or something equally Hermione-like. But all of his amusement ceased when he remembered how he wanted to punch Casper in the face for making her laugh!

He couldn't fool himself into thinking any part of him was neutral towards her, not anymore. Not since their first kiss last year. Maybe if he hadn't had seen her again last year he would've had a chance. Bloody Granger had to be all bewitching and addictive…

Draco shook this thought from his head, he had to get away. Fortunately like most of the rooms in this mansion, there was a fireplace and a generous bag of floor powder. How like the wealthy to spare no expense.

Meaning to grab a handful of floo powder he went over to the fireplace only to pause indecisively; where would he go? He didn't exactly feel like going home, after all he had run out of any hard liquor. But maybe he could go to Thad's and wait for him there; he always had a replenished stock…

It was his hesitation that allowed Hermione to catch up to him.

----

Hermione Granger was furious. This was adding up to be the worst night of her life. To start off with, no one was nice to her and then as soon as someone was, Draco Malfoy had to humiliate her like that, like it was too much for her to be included a little bit! And to add insult to injury, she had lost all hopes of ever regaining the interest of Casper Black-should she want to.

Ok, she admitted to herself, she wasn't really angry over Draco scaring Casper Black away -after all she liked a man who wasn't easily intimidated- but that wasn't the point. What right did he have to bring up her fake engagement in front of Casper? Surely the engagement was hers to announce in the first place.

It was the third room that she found him in. But she don't go in right away, she just paused at the doorway and took a few moments to observe him. Hermione loved how he was so tall and admired how he could walk across the room in a few strides, whereas she would have to walk at least double that. She also loved how his eyes were a piercing blue and seemed to cloud with feeling when he was around her…or used to. But it would not do well to dwell and plus her anger was starting to dissipate and she needed it to be in control. With a loud knock she drew his attention towards her.

"Well I had a fun time, how about you?" she asked sarcastically.

Draco turned swiftly and was right before her in an instant, with a few strides of his powerful legs. She sucked in her breath. Draco's eyes were cloudy and he looked to her to be possessed of some intense emotion, he actually looked wild, especially as some strands of his hair had escaped from his pony tail.

Was it wrong if his wild looks turned her on? Hermione asked herself.

"Why did you follow me?" Draco hissed.

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to beat you to a bloody pulp, what's wrong with you?" Hermione's tone wasn't as forceful as she would have liked. She sounded too…affected.

Draco swallowed painfully. He was much to close to her; he knew by the way she had to crane her neck to look up at him and how her eyes flickered nervously... and how he could barely restrain himself from touching her.

"Uh…Malfoy?" Hermione prompted meekly. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she shivered.

"You shouldn't have followed me," Draco warned roughly. After all, he didn't know what he was going to do. Thoughts of Casper and Eric kept running through his head, jealousy was eating at him, she was his as possessive as that sounded.

Hermione was all too aware of how her body was betraying her, she couldn't breathe anymore, so intent was her focus on every one of Draco's movements. Was he going to kiss her? He was close enough. Her lips traitorously parted.

"Why not?" She managed to whisper and as if incensed by that he suddenly closed the gap between them.

Pulling her fully into the room, Draco swung her around and pushed her up against the wall, claiming her lips with his. Hermione barely had time to react before he moved on to her neck, gently sucking and caressing until she felt dizzy.

And then suddenly just as it had started, he moved swiftly away from her and she dropped to the floor in a faint.

It must have been a full minute before she came to but when she did Draco was kneeling over her, his face etched with concern.

"I-I forgot to breathe I guess," she managed to choke out.

Draco let out a string of curse words before saying, "Granger, you scared me."

"Really?" Her heart skipped a beat at this tender admission.

"Yeah, I mean how was I going to explain to Eric O'Malley that his fiancé died?" Draco retorted cuttingly and she coloured, refusing the hand he offered to help her right herself. Truth was Draco was furious with himself for pulling that stunt and possibly hurting her, she had given him a heart attack and his heart was still racing.

"Well don't worry about it I'm fine," she announced bitingly, "but I demand you apologise for kissing me."

Draco scoffed, "It was your own fault for following me!"

"If I had known you were going to throw me against the wall and kiss me…" Hermione trailed off, colouring again, as many impure scenarios intruded her thoughts all involving that starting sequence. If she had known, she admitted, she probably would've raced after him.

Draco watched her face intently, if he was not mistaken Hermione very much wanted him, maybe even as much as he wanted her. He saw it in the flicker in her eyes and the way she unconsciously touched her lips. But that didn't mean anything, not really. She had a fiancé after all. All her reaction meant was that she found him attractive.

"Go to your fiancé."

Hermione dropped her hand from her lips instantly and she scowled at him. Why-if he was so angry about her supposed engagement- wasn't he going to confront her properly about it? She was sick of all these snide comments referencing her engagement.

"If you are so concerned about 'my fiancé' why did you kiss me?"

Draco couldn't answer right away; he was distracted by the way she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, tossing her curls back defiantly. She really was sexy when she was angry.

"I'm not concerned _about_ your fiancé, just _for_ him; after all you let me kiss you."

"Let you kiss me? Well maybe if you'd asked before you kissed me, you would've found out that i didn't want your kiss," Hermione huffed, 'You just take, take, take don't you?"

"Actually it's more like I give," Draco smirked, "And you've always taken what I've given more than willingly."

Hermione went scarlet at the insinuation and Draco was pleased with this reaction.

"You pig!" she shrieked and slapped him.

"Stop doing that!" He shouted grabbing both her arms so she couldn't slap him again.

Hermione went to twist out of his hands when suddenly there was a loud bang and a plush armchair near the door of the room went up in smokes.

Startled, they both turned towards the door, only to find half the ball peering into the room and Mia pointing her wand shakily at the smoking chair.

"What the hell?" Hermione cried, not realising that Draco and herself had moved closer towards each other because of the noise, which was unfortunate considering what happened next.

"Oh Merlin not a mud…muggle born with my Draco!" Lady Montgomery was apt to screech when she saw them practically in each other's arms.

"Oh my god; Eric O'Malley is Draco Malfoy," Lavender announced dramatically with a gasp. The whole party was in uproar at that.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Hermione stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. She had the good sense to twist away from Draco's increasingly tightening grip however.

"Is it true?" Draco asked in a whisper as everyone else continued to exclaim loudly and generally carry on inappropriately, so only Hermione heard him.

"What that you are another person?" Hermione tried to scoff but it came out shaky.

"I don't understand," Mia was wailing over everybody, "Is Hermione Granger engaged to Draco or not?"

Everybody turned to Hermione waiting for an answer. She turned red.

"Of course not, that would be preposterous," Hermione clarified, aware that Draco was staring at her, possibly glowering.

The atmosphere changed to one of relief, Mia was even openly weeping with joy.

"Of course she isn't," Lady Montgomery cried in a tone that suggested she hadn't been on the verge of hysterics moments ago, "She's with that Derek O'Miller or whatever his name is"

"I'll think you'll find he doesn't exist," Lavender spoke up keen for attention.

Everybody turned to her in curiously. All except for Hermione…who did the only thing she could think of in a disastrous situation like this one, she went to flee.

Just as she scooped up some floo powder however, a powerful figure grabbed her wrist.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Draco's voice was hard and Hermione shuddered involuntarily.

"Away," Hermione tried to glare at him but gave up as she was sure that some eye contact was involved and she wasn't up to look at him.

"Oh but i think it's time we had a little bit of a talk," he all but spat and as she couldn't exactly twist out of his grip, she let herself be pulled into the fireplace after him.

It did not look good for Hermione Granger.


	11. And into the fire

Chapter Eleven: …And into the fire

They arrived at Draco's apartment's fireplace in each other's arms. It was inevitable since Draco's fireplace was somewhat smaller. But still, Draco wished he hadn't overlooked that minor detail, as it was becoming very apparent that being in such close quarters with Hermione was arousing his...uh senses.

Hermione released her grip on Draco's collar; she had never liked travelling by floo powder and couldn't have helped clinging to him if she had tried- which she had. And being this close to him was dangerous. She might do something stupid like throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until he forgot how horrible she was…but seeing as she was so close to him, she could feel first hand the anger pulse through his body and thought better of it.

"Granger," Her name came out gruff on his lips so he didn't blame Hermione for biting her lip in a nervous fashion…although he wished she didn't. It made it harder to concentrate.

Hermione cursed herself for not jumping out of the fireplace then, Draco just looked so powerful, intimidating, dangerous and just well…goddam sexy to Hermione, the way he stood there, demanding her attention just made her legs tremble. Sure he was probably furious at her, but still, her mind was never far away from the gutter where he was concerned. Hermione blushed when she met his eyes and she looked away quickly, it was wrong to feel so aroused in this situation.

Draco was curious. Why was Hermione so susceptible to blushing around him lately? She could kill him and anybody else twice his side without much effort, yet he reduced her to a blush just by looking at her….

But enough of this, his mind snapped out of it, he had to get some answers. With a throat clearing cough, Draco stepped out of the fireplace, making to help Hermione out after him. She didn't look at all steady on her feet and Draco couldn't help but be concerned, after all she had fainted not too long ago after he had kissed her.

Hermione hated how he was looking at her. Like she was some delicate flower, which made her feel so much worse, he cared for her still, after all that she had done to him- what a massive guilt trip.

"Well on with it Malfoy," Hermione prompted impatiently, pulling her hand free of his and getting out of the fireplace herself, unsteadily but determinedly.

Draco frowned, why did she always have to be hot and cold, she really threw him for a loop sometimes. He didn't know whether to yell or kiss her sometimes.

"Ok fine, tell me why you did it?" Draco asked in a quiet way that had Hermione shivering. She would've much preferred it if he had yelled.

However before Hermione opened her mouth he answered it for her, "I'll tell you why you did it, You knew, I suppose, that I wanted you and you concocted this ideal man for yourself to deliberately taunt me," Draco went on fervently, "You wanted me to get jealous didn't you Granger? You wanted me to be driven crazy by the thought of another man and I can only assume that your flirtation with Black was for that object as well; well it worked and now I hate myself for it."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. He had it all wrong and the passion in which he spoke made her tremble, he was furious…but of course her feisty temper always overcame any other sentiment.

"You are wrong, I didn't make it all up to torment you, i made it up so Lavender would stop trying to play match maker," Hermione cried, "I didn't know that she had spread it around, did i?"

"Oh really, you're telling me that you didn't know that the world's worse gossiper was going to spread it around?" Draco found himself shouting.

Hermione swallowed. It did look bad, but she hadn't thought when she had told Lavender…

Draco watched as she paled, maybe she really hadn't realised what damage Lavender was going to do.

"Ok I'll give you the benefit of the doubt there, but then tell me why did you play along?"

Hermione looked up sharply, "There was no reason why I should not have." Which was true enough, why would she expose the lie when all that would get her was a conversation like this?

Draco couldn't speak for a few minutes he was so angry. No reason that she shouldn't have; what about him?

Hermione could feel his anger but she went on stubbornly, "It wasn't in my best interest that I should have exposed the lie."

"Not in your best interest?" Draco repeated and Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance, had she not just said that?

Draco paced around the room, trying to think of something to say that didn't consist of a string of profanities. Was she deliberately baiting him?

"Why do you insist on playing games with me?" he asked accusingly, as he couldn't think of any other reason why she would put him through hell, but for her own amusement.

Hermione glared at him, "Oh but you've already answered that question earlier, to deliberately taunt you," she retorted.

"Well it bloody hell looks it."

"Are you done? I think I'd like to go home now," Hermione announced fed up.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why had he brought her to his apartment; now she had invaded his private haven, he knew he wouldn't be able to help but picture her here even after she was long gone and that would be enough to drive him crazy.

Hermione coughed meaningfully, her announcement had obviously fallen on deaf ears.

"Look there's nothing more to discuss here, you heard a rumour that I didn't mean to start, you got jealous, I'm the bad guy and you don't want me anymore or you don't want to want me anymore…whatever it's complex and sad, but let's move on, I'm going home now."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It sounds really simple when you put it like that."

"Oh but it is Malfoy, and I'm really glad we had this talk," she replied sourly, hoping he'd move from her path to the fireplace, but he didn't.

"I hate it when you do this, you are so infuriatingly stubborn Granger, because even when you're in the wrong you try and make it seem like it's someone else's fault," Draco accused.

"I'm not," Hermione rebuked offended, "I honestly don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, you played along with the lie so as to have something to hide behind, because face it, you want me as much as I want you but you are too much of a chicken-shit to actually do something about it."

Draco smirked when he saw that Hermione was at a lost for words. He had clearly been close to the truth.

"Shut up Malfoy I don't want you at all," Hermione said unconvincingly. He was right of course, about everything, but it'd be a cold day in hell before she admitted it, or so she thought.

"Your problem is that you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg," He accused angrily, "Fine I will."

And with that he dropped onto his knees and looked up at her angrily, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy!" She hissed at him, feeling her face go scarlet in anger and embarrassment. Why must he be so over the top and difficult? She looked down at him critically, maybe if this gesture wasn't so mocking, she'd have found it romantic... but alas it was and it was a hateful sight.

"Well tell me what you want; you want me to be Eric O'Malley?" He didn't know what he was saying but he was just so angry he kept shouting.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She shouted back.

"What's that, you want me to be as perfect as Eric O'Malley?" Draco went on ignoring her.

"Shut up, shut up!" she shrieked as he continued to taunt her, until she finally snapped.

"You _are_ fucking Eric O'Malley, I invented him based on you, are you happy now Malfoy?" She yelled, "Are you fucking happy now?"

Draco got up and gave her a long hard look as he stood barely inches away from her, keenly observing her rosy cheeks and the fire in her eyes, as if she was daring him to say yes.

"You are transparent."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Good to know, now get out of my face."

"Why would I do that, you obviously want me here," Draco pointed out with a smirk, "Although you are too scared to admit it, hey but maybe if you call me Eric you'll be able too."

Hermione raised her hand to slap him, but he was too quick and he easily grabbed her wrist raising his eyebrow at her but this time allowing her to pull her wrist out of his grip. He knew she wouldn't try it again, he felt her shiver at the contact his fingers had on her skin, and no doubt she wanted to avoid that.

"But one thing bothers me," Draco went on much to Hermione's chagrin, "I'm not exactly a good person, and this Eric character…he was practically a saint, do you wish I was as good like that then, is that what you would have me to believe?"

Hermione's pulse quickened as he loomed over her, his eyes never leaving hers, in that piercing gaze of his. She desperately wanted to step away but she just couldn't seem to move, she could barely hold herself up.

Draco leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear as he spoke his next line huskily, "Why don't you answer me dammit?"

Hermione pulse quickened and she felt herself panicking, he was much too close to her, she could feel the heat radiate of his body and his warm breath tickle her neck. She let out an involuntary shiver and cursed herself for it.

Draco leaned back with a smirk; her reactions to him were always pleasing. He could tell that Hermione was torn between arousal and anger, which didn't help his own arousal, as the sight of her, all pink cheeked and pissed off, had him sweating and short of breath.

"I-I like bad more."

Had she just said that? Hermione gasped, horrified with how wanton that made her sound. She saw that Draco was also taken aback by this.

Draco was stunned silent for a heart beat before he spoke, "Fuck Granger, you don't know what's good for you."

Hermione frowned, her impatience causing her to speak bluntly, "You are so contradictory, I start to tell you that I want you and you tell me that you're not good for me, what do you want me to say to that, do you want me to agree and then call it quits forever?"

Draco just managed to restrain himself from kissing the feisty witch, did she realise how hot she had sounded when she had said those three words?

"No, not at all, it's just that was a really…sinful thing to say and I'm trying not to be bad at this particular moment if you must know."

"Oh." Hermione said slightly shocked.

Draco walked over to a chair and sat down, he had to calm down or else he'd blow it.

But Hermione had other ideas. After a slight pause, she walked over to where Draco was seated and promptly sat down on his lap, her face inches from his.

Draco groaned out loud, making to push her off, "Fucking hell Granger are you trying to kill me, I'm not exactly known for self control when it comes to you."

Hermione ignored him and slapped his hands away, she could feel his arousal hard as a rock between her thighs, straining against the expensive material of his pants and the sensation was enough to make her groan out loud too.

Draco swallowed painfully as Hermione fanned out her dress so only her underwear and his pants separated them, she could be so wicked sometimes, and it drove him crazy. Reaching down, he rubbed his hands up her thighs until they were right under her dress and above her underwear.

"Granger, are you hitting on me?" Draco quipped and was rewarded with a sharp rock of her hips.

Hermione smirked when he swore and was about to consider herself triumphant until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Remember this position?" Draco asked huskily and Hermione pounded his back as he went on caressing her bottom, just like last time, "I think it's time I show you into my bed room."


	12. And for desert?

Chapter Twelve: And for desert?

Hermione woke up with a huge smile on her face. She could feel Draco's arms wrapped around her, his naked body pressed up against hers under his silken sheets and she couldn't help but sigh in content.

"So my little vixen, what would you like to do today?" Draco's breath tickled her now tender neck and she wriggled out of his arms with a squeal of protest.

Draco watched lazily on his side, his arm holding up his head as Hermione slipped out of his bed and walked across his room to her scattered clothes. He was just thankful that there was just enough light filtering in through his curtains so that he could make out the sensual curves of her body.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione threw him a sexy over the shoulder look, and then wished she hadn't. The way he looked, from his tussled hair to his sexy smirk and that look that suggested impure thoughts, it was enough to make any girl's resolve weak.

"Malfoy don't you give me that look, I have to get dressed and leave," She said hoping her voice sounded firm. She had a lunch date with Ginny and she thought it best to leave while she still had any determination.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fuck your brains out again?"

The casual way he said that, had Hermione blushing and dropping her bra onto the floor in shock.

"Knock it off," She warned as she recovered, although her hand was still somewhat trembling as she slipped into her rumpled dress.

Draco sighed as he got up and pulled on a pair of pants, he didn't like his chances on getting Hermione back to bed.

"Come on Granger, don't make me beg," he was right behind her now and she involuntarily leaned back into him.

Draco closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her, how long had it been since he had felt this good? Sliding his hands over her shoulders, he pushed down her straps, causing the dress to fall to the ground, before continuing to run his hands across her smooth back, enjoying her ragged breathing until…

"Dammit Malfoy, you cheated," Hermione yelled smacking his hands away, picking up her dress and bunching it around her chest as she turned to him. How was she ever going to leave when he touched her like that, and looked at her with those godforsaken piercing eyes that made her just want to throw herself at him. It wasn't fair!

"It's not my fault I can't stop touching you," He murmured, leaning in to kiss her but she was too quick for him and easily side stepped it.

Hermione tried to bite back a smile as he looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh I bet you find this amusing Granger, you siren," Draco accused huskily cornering her within moments against the door.

"Siren? Well that's a new one," Hermione quipped cheekily refusing to give in to her urges, although her arms were practically twitching from the desire to pull him down for a kiss and she shivered at their closeness.

Draco raised one eyebrow at her, as she shivered, "Cold are we?"

"No I'm fine, it was probably just a little draught that's all," she lied knowing that any second now her knees would buckle.

"Or could it be that you can barely contain yourself around me?" Draco murmured, moving closer, "Especially knowing what we did right here, in this exact spot last night."

Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered how Draco had pressed her up against his door, her legs wrapped around his back, her dress bunched up around her waist…

Draco watched her curiously as her eyes closed and her lips parted, "You're remembering it aren't you?"

Hermione eyes were practically smouldering with desire when she opened them; it was all Draco could do to restrain himself from repeating the same scene from last night. Suddenly his stomach rumbled, providing a distraction, and he realised they both hadn't eaten since last night's ball.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, immediately, despite himself, imagining whipped cream, strawberries and Hermione into the equation.

"Depends, is this going to end with a cheesy line about wanting to eat me for breakfast?" Hermione responded with a grin.

"Of course not, honestly darling, must your mind always be in the gutter?" He replied pretending to be affronted. Darling, Hermione repeated that endearment in her head, finding that she liked it very much.

"Come on, let me help you change," Draco continued, pulling her over to her discarded bra.

"Hm… I think I'll put that on myself," Hermione said before adding with a sly smile, "After all, you only have experience taking it off."

Draco put his hands over his heart, "That hurt Granger, nonetheless I'd like to try," he replied eagerly, "Now if you wouldn't mind dropping the dress, you have clutched around your neck like you were some kind of innocent virgin bride."

Hermione rolled her eyes but did as he asked, earning a wolf whistle.

"Malfoy don't make me slap you," she warned, but she was pleased despite herself, liking the way he looked at her.

"But you're forgetting Granger, I love it when you do that," He quipped with a smirk, before moving on with the task.

Hermione bit her lip as he dressed her, his fingers doing the work diligently, but sometimes giving him away when he paused to caress her and when she was finally dressed, he couldn't help but drop a lingering kiss on her neck. Hermione responded with a low groan, Draco dressing her had been a mistake, it had been like foreplay to her and now she wanted him more than ever.

"Hey don't make me throw you over my shoulder," Draco teased when he felt her fidget restlessly under his kiss.

"But you're forgetting Malfoy, I love it when you do that," Hermione retorted and regretted it as soon as she saw the devilish glint in his eyes.

Draco just couldn't resist…in an instant he had grabbed her by the waist and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Fuck, you prat, you knew I was only joking, now put me back down or I really will slap you!" She yelled, pounding on his back. Trust Draco to pull a stunt like this.

Draco smirked, before dumping her onto his bed unceremoniously, receiving a glare for his troubles.

"Hey you said put you down."

Getting up to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster, Hermione made to storm out, when two strong arms pulled her back into a hard and still bare chest. Refusing to melt against him, she tugged at his arms.

"Granger, you have no idea how sexy you look when you're mad," Draco murmured against her neck before biting lightly at her skin. Hermione couldn't help but moan, her skin was so tender there.

"And I know you aren't really mad, I mean how can you be mad at someone who kisses you like this?" He asked before continuing at her neck.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled audibly and Draco stopped and laughed.

"Unfortunately I think that's our que to go down to breakfast," He acknowledged with one last longing look at her before he gathered himself.

"Do you want me to help you change now?" Hermione asked cheekily, before Draco chased her out of the room and slammed the door on her. If Hermione so much as touched him by accident now, Draco was certain that they would surely starve to death.

Hermione leaned against his door on the outside and couldn't help smiling even wider than she had that morning, which caused her to slap herself on the forehead when she realised she was falling for him, hard. And she didn't care.

----

Draco liked the new found relationship he had with Hermione… not to mention how good the sex was. He had never met someone that made him want to throttle them and at the same time kiss them, it drove him crazy. But atleast, he thought with relish, she was his to drive him crazy.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous," The muse of his thoughts interrupted sharply. Draco grinned, Hermione was one to talk; he couldn't remember anyone making him as nervous as he was when he was around her.

Hermione looked around at all the other tables in the café, just in case someone was watching them. She was being paranoid she knew, but they didn't exactly blend in with the regular crowd. For one, she was wearing a rumpled evening dress and her hair was a mess and secondly, Draco was just watching her so intently with 'that look' that Hermione was sure someone would say something, after all it was hardly G rated.

"Sorry, it can't be helped, you have a way of eating your strawberries that holds my attention," Draco smirked, which instantly had Hermione dropping the half-eaten strawberry back onto her pancakes, "You tease it, the way you circle your tongue over the tip before biting into it and sucking at the juices, you know, it's positively indecent."

Hermione tried to look unaffected by that but Draco could tell by the way her cheeks darkened and how she swallowed nervously that she was turned on, and his stomach did a strange little jump at that knowledge.

"Hm that reminds me, I was wondering if i should I bring desert over with me tonight?" Hermione asked inspired with a sly smile and when Draco was stunned into silence she added, "That is unless of course you'd rather I go to some other guy's house and let them smear desert all over my body…"

Hermione delighted in the way Draco stammered before recovering himself, "Granger I'll provide the desert, you just provide your edible self," he said rather briskly, actually feeling himself starting to sweat, that damn woman!

"Now, now don't get too excited right now, save something for later," Hermione teased, and she couldn't help herself but rub his erection under the table with her foot, it was just too easy a ploy, especially as the table came with a heavy table cloth that ensured no prying eyes.

Draco scowled, Merlin she was good. It was just too bad for him he was too aroused to retaliate, or else he would have been under that table in a flash and giving her something to squirm about.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Hermione asked pretending to be concerned as he winced in pain and pleasure when she pressed harder.

"Mmm…I think you know you little vixen," he said, dropping a hand to caress her foot and upwards, as far as he could reach.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing this wouldn't end well for her. His touch did crazy things to her; already her breathing was becoming ragged.

"I think we should go back to yours," she suddenly declared, jerking her foot out of his grasp so she could compose herself. She'd be damned if they got something really started in a public café.

"Yes but as you have felt, I think I need a bit of time before we leave," Draco replied his breath ragged and she let out an impatient whimper to which he added unsympathetically, "It's your own fault darling."

"It is not, you provoked me with the strawberry comment."

"Please, don't even mention strawberries right now if you want to leave anytime soon" He said thickly.

"Oh fuck," Hermione suddenly swore getting up.

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned at her tone, despite his distraction.

"I forgot I'm meeting Ginny somewhere for lunch and I need to shower and change, dammit I have to go."

"Good, maybe then I'll recover quicker," Draco replied trying to sound aloof as he got up to farewell her. Hermione just threw him a sly smile in response before pressing herself up against him, much to his chagrin/pleasure, "Good luck leaving anytime soon, and by the way I like chocolate mousse," she murmured into his ear.

And then she was gone, leaving Draco with almost two full plates of food, fuming, and with a throbbing erection. One thing was sure; he decided as he sat back down, he would definitely pay her back that night.

-----

As soon as Hermione got into the Potter manor she had an extremely long shower… the reason why it was so long being that she kept getting distracted. She just couldn't get Draco out of her head. Sure he was a prat and they'd have an argument sooner rather than later, but atleast she knew afterwards the sex was going to be good… oh Merlin, Draco was certainly rubbing off on her.

After she had cleaned, and gotten dressed- after lying about in a towel on her bed just remembering the way he had felt kissing her neck for a long time-she was ready for her lunch/interrogation with Ginny. But dragging her feet, she decided to pro-long the inevitable by writing an exceptionally long letter to Gabbie outlining her holiday- minus everything to do with Draco and mind blowing sex- and thanking her for making her go. But by the end of that Hermione knew she could put it off no longer, she was late.

So when she finally arrived at a particularly dingy muggle restaurant that nobody from the wizarding world but Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself knew about and loved, Hermione wasn't surprised to find Ginny waiting hands on hips at the front, her red hair flowing wildly down her back.

"Hiya Ginny, you look nice," Hermione greeted going for the innocent card. But one severe look from Ginny had her swallowing her words and façade fast.

"So I thought you were murdered or something," Ginny opened the conversation with that when they had sat down in a back booth.

"W-what?" Hermione stammered completely thrown for a loop. Where did she get murder from?

"Yes well, picture this will you," Ginny snapped, "Lavender comes over to the house in the middle of the night ranting about how Draco Malfoy dragged you into a fireplace, the whole ball screaming about an impertinent engagement, you two looking daggers at each other, again with the emphasis on Draco pulling you against your will.

"And then picture me waiting up all night for a message, a little scrawl on the back of a tissue, anything that reassured me of your safety really, that I'd know you'd write, because you knew I'd wait up for you."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away guilty. She hadn't really thought…

"Of course," Ginny continued and Hermione braced herself, "That would all mean nothing, if you had sex."

Hermione looked up at that to see her best friend grinning knowingly from ear to ear, "Hermione Granger you naughty witch, you guys went at it like rabbits didn't you?"

Hermione flushed and coughed awkwardly, for the waitress had walked over during that accusation and was now looking at Hermione as if she was some kind of whore.

Ginny mouthed an apology to Hermione as they ordered, but Hermione couldn't even look at her until the waitress left for fear she might burst out laughing.

"Thanks Gin, I love being judged by strangers."

"Who cares, she's probably just jealous, anyway spill, I assume you went back to his apartment, what was it like?" Ginny prompted eagerly.

"Yes I'll get to that, but first I want to know more about this 'impertinent engagement'," Hermione insisted.

"Ah well, you know how people are, they like to create drama…" Ginny trailed off at Hermione's raised eyebrow, "Ok, so I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but apparently everyone thinks you are to be the next Mrs Malfoy, a rumour put forward as fact by the always lovely and devious Lavender Brown."

"Please tell me this is a joke," Hermione groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Sorry 'mione I'm afraid it's not," Ginny informed regretfully, "hey how bout I order us some extra desert, that might make you feel better hm?"

Hermione groaned louder.


	13. Out of the bag

Chapter Thirteen: Out of the bag

"Yeah so the whole wizarding world thinks we're going to get married," Hermione said trying to laugh but only managing a cringe instead, "Nope that won't do."

"'Mione I think you've practised in front of the mirror long enough, you really have to come out now he is waiting downstairs," Ginny called from the other side of the bathroom door.

Hermione gave a startled yelp and almost collided with her reflection.

"Shit Ginny, how long have you been listening at the door!" She yelled but more out of nervousness then annoyance. He was really waiting? What the hell was she going to say? Oh Merlin she needed more time to prepare herself.

"Could you just relax and come out," Ginny insisted and Hermione could almost picture her rolling her eyes.

"Are you hyperventilating?"

Ginny smiled wickedly as Hermione threw open the door and glared at her, "Of course I'm not hyperventilating, don't be absurd!"

"Well it got you out didn't it?" Ginny laughed, "And might I add you look like sex on legs."

Hermione reddened but accepted the compliment with a weak smile, "Thanks Gin, but i don't feel very much like sex on legs at the moment."

"Oh come on 'Mione, what's a little rumour of engagement between two people who can't keep their hands of each other?" Ginny laughed as she pushed Hermione's coat and bag into her hands, "And anyway you haven't got time to stress about it anymore, you have a date to keep."

-----------

Draco fidgeted anxiously as he waited for Hermione in the manor's parlour. Before he had left to pick her up, Thad's owl had intercepted him with a rather alarming piece of information. Unconsciously touching the parchment in his pocket he thought back to what it had said.

"You, Me and Baby make three: The new Golden Trio?"

By Jnr Witch Watcher

Carrie Carmel

Exclusive interview with the expectant mother on pages 7-9

According to a reliable source, Miss Hermione Granger is not just expecting a new addition to her name but also an adorable bouncing baby! The father, bachelor of the year winner for three years running and England's resident bad boy Draco Malfoy, is said to be over the moon and shopping for baby booties…."

That was all he had gotten to read before he had to put it out of his sight. The story reeked of Lavender Brown and he hoped to Merlin that Hermione hadn't read it yet. He wanted to be the one who was to tell her that the whole wizarding community thought them engaged and expecting….well he didn't exactly want to be the one, but it would be better coming from him than someone like Lavender or one of her yuppie friends.

A slight cough brought him out of his daze and he looked up just as Hermione sauntered up to him all black lace and tempting bare skin in the form of a plunging neckline.

"Hello," she said with a shy smile that made him want to do bad things.

"Hello yourself," Draco said with a grin that had Hermione weak kneed (and Ginny too from the behind the wall where she was spying on them). His smile really lit up his otherwise hard face, which made it even more the dazzling for it. And was that stubble? Hermione really was a sucker for the manly type… or maybe just the Draco type.

"Well…I guess we should go," Draco said reluctantly for he would have to tell her soon. His tone regrettably expressed this reluctance to the T.

"Oh um ok?" Hermione said feeling a little miffed, he didn't have to take her out if he didn't want to and she unconsciously moved away from him.

"Oh, it's not that I don't want to go, it's just…there's something I have to tell you that's not all that pleasant," Draco said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, eager for her to be close and not angry.

"Alright," Hermione agreed feeling slightly sick with anxiety as he helped her into her coat before they walked outside.

Draco hesitated, looking at her ringlets that fell about her neck enticingly so, anywhere really but her eyes.

"Come on Malfoy, its cold outside and I'm wearing a rather light dress," Hermione prompted impatiently, becoming more unnerved by the minute.

"Yes, I've noticed," Draco smirked, "And must I say I appreciate it immensely."

Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder in mock outrage all the while grinning stupidly. Boy, did she have it bad.

"Uh, well what I was going to say was that um….everyone thinks we are getting married and that you are going to have a baby."

Way to break it to her gently you idiot, Draco scolded himself, he knew that if he was hearing it for the first time he would've run half a mile by now. But to his surprise she just started laughing and not just a little giggle either; she was actually bent over and cackling as if she had just heard what was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny?" He asked feeling himself smile despite his confusion.

"It's just that, well I heard a few rumours myself, don't you think they are funny?" Hermione asked hopefully as she recovered from her maniacal laughing episode (it was either that or cry).

"Well….i guess?"

"It's just that, me and you, well we aren't exactly all buddy-buddy yet and half the time we want to kill each other," Hermione explained trying to keep it light hearted, "I mean me engaged to you and having a baby, well it's just… so far fetched."

"Oh."

Oh no, Hermione thought, was it just her or did he looked really offended? "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing, let's just go."

Draco couldn't believe this. He had been anxious about breaking the news to her, in case she was scared away but really he needn't had bothered. She obviously thought their relationship was unfeasible broadening on non-existent already.

"Malfoy, just tell me."

Draco turned to find her standing still by the door, her hands on her hips looking like she wasn't going to budge until he spoke his mind. Oh the hell with it.

"Well it's just that when you laughed it off like you just did, you kinda dismissed our whole relationship like it was nothing and that pissed me off," Draco said angrily, "I mean if being with me is so inconceivable Granger, and the very notion of it makes you laugh then maybe we should stop it right now before you actually become involved."

Hermione glared at him as she responded coldly, "Maybe so."

"Oh you are impossible, I can't stand this, you are so…damn temperamental," Draco said throwing his hands up in frustration, "One moment you can't get enough of me and you're so….so bloody sexy and then the next it's like you are too good for me and you act like we have nothing."

"I'm impossible?" Hermione heard herself shout (it was almost an outer body experience really because she couldn't believe how sour her evening was turning), "I'm not the one with a reputation for being the ladies man and a snob and who, who one minute is all charming and just lovely but who in the next is all stern and unforgiving and judges and hates everyone who tries to be happy with what they've got."

"Well thanks very much Granger, I'm not sure if you've heard but not everybody likes to have all their faults constantly thrown back at them, you self righteous, overbearing control freak," Draco found himself shouting as well.

"And you ask me why it's so easy to dismiss our relationship!"

"Well maybe if you could've looked like you bloody cared that everyone was belittling our relationship by making it gossip, then just maybe, I wouldn't feel like I was the only person in this relationship with actual feelings," Draco trailed off with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Came a shrill girlish cry; followed by the sound of a door slamming open, startling both Hermione and Draco. They had forgotten that they were still out the front of the Potter manor, and were unsurprisingly very much alarmed and confused as what seemed to be a banshee with a shock of violent red hair flew towards them.

"Hermione Granger, I am ashamed of you," The banshee aka Ginny was bleating and Hermione hid her face behind her hands. There was nothing worse than her hopeless romantic friend getting involved.

"Draco, I'm afraid Hermione hasn't been entirely honest with her reaction about the rumours, why just ten minutes ago she was freaking out in the bathroom over it," Ginny announced and Hermione wished suddenly that a big gaping hole opened up in the earth and sucked her in, "And you- Draco, are just a little bit prone to over reacting and a little bit blind to Hermione's tendency to underplay her feelings."

Ugh, Hermione thought, this wasn't happening.

"Uh…thankyou?" Draco sounded more than a little awkward, not sure what to say or think, especially about the information he had just learned…which to him was very interesting.

Ginny, as if sensing that she had a) done her part and b) overstepped her mark gave a little head inclination-almost a bow- before fleeing back to the safety of door where she would continue to listen to everything but not be seen… unless of course they demonstrated more acts of stupidity.

"Damn eavesdropper," Hermione muttered into the heavy silence that was now between herself and Draco.

A/N: sorry about the delay!!


	14. Tomfoolery

Chapter Fourteen: Tomfoolery

"So you knew and you did care," Draco accused with a slow goofy smile, allowing himself to drink in her appearance again now that he didn't have to concentrate on being angry. That girl really made it difficult to be mad with her outfits.

Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed with a sudden desire to pull him by his lapels and kiss him until he couldn't breathe; he was looking at her with such affection.

"Well yes, but don't go spreading that around, I have a reputation as a self righteous, overbearing control freak to maintain."

"Admit it, you freaked out."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said with her own goofy grin as he continued to tease her.

"You like me."

"Yes I'm rather fond of you," Hermione allowed liking this game as he pulled her into him by her coat's belt loops.

"Nuh-uh you my dear Granger are more than fond of me," Draco maintained, pulling her chin up gently with his thumb and forefinger so he could look into her glittering eyes.

Hermione felt shy all of a sudden as he stared into her eyes, he had the uncanny ability to look right through her with those goddam piercing eyes. She tried to grab his hand to move it from its hold on her chin but he just brushed it away with his other hand.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, "I just want to look at you."

Hermione felt very self conscious but at his words she didn't try and pull out of his grasp, it was like she was hypnotised, she could almost feel her mouth hanging open.

"They say that to stare into somebody's eyes is the most intimate act, because you see everything they feel and there is no hiding," Draco murmured huskily sending shivers down Hermione's spine, "For instance, your pupils are dilated, could it be that you like what you see?"

Hermione laughed taking that moment to wriggle away from him now that the intensity was over.

"Maybe, or could it be that I find the sight scary?" Hermione suggested glad that they were back to light hearted flirting. She had known that they were to have an argument sooner rather than later, but she was pleased it had ended with her in his arms.

Draco growled at that and began to chase Hermione to his car, causing her to squeal and fall over herself in her half-hearted effort to flee

-Ginny hearing all this, was very much amused and satisfied and feeling rather smug she went to find Harry to boast over her successful meddling-

Finally after what seemed an age to Draco, he had Hermione pinned against the side of his car right where he wanted her, her coat gaping open, revealing a very seductive neck line. Her cheeks were flushed; her breathing ragged and her eyes glittered with an impish look that just made Draco want to tear her clothes off.

"I dare you."

"What?" Draco asked, not sure if he heard what he thought he had.

Hermione looked up at him dizzy with desire, "I see the look you give me, and I know what you are thinking about doing and I dare you to."

"Oh no darling, you must be thinking of something else, because if you knew what I was really thinking then you would not test me, especially as this dress looks so nice," Draco murmured into her neck as he kissed her.

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying out; her neck was so sensitive it was driving her crazy.

"Please tell me, what you want to do to me," Hermione said in the form of a gasp as he nipped at her throat.

Draco almost died, right there on the spot. Merlin, could his Hermione be such a dirty little minx when she wanted.

"Ok…I want to… button your coat back up and take you out to dinner," Draco said with a teasing smile.

"I'm not hungry."

"Granger, come on you must be cold let's go," Draco insisted noticing her shiver.

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief before smiling smugly as a thought crossed her mind; he just didn't want to do anything just in case Ginny was watching, which meant she could have a little fun.

"Oh but Malfoy, last time you had me against your car, you couldn't do anything about it," Hermione murmured seductively, running her hands across his chest, "But now… I want you."

Draco choked, "Granger I swear to Merlin-"

"Let me refresh your memory about that day," Hermione said her voice husky as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing his shoulders for support, "Hm…last time I think you were more responsive and oh yeah I had less accessible pants on."

Draco's hands automatically went under her buttocks and he leaned in further pressing her against the car, "Dammit Granger, why do I get the impression that you are toying with me?"

"I don't know what you mean, and anyway even if Ginny is looking, she can't see this," Hermione said sliding her one of her hands under his belt.

"Fuck," Draco growled as she fondled him.

Hermione delighted in how his eyes clouded over with lust and how a few locks of his blond hair fell across them it made him look so dreamy…or was that steamy?

"Kiss me already."

Draco obeyed eagerly, capturing her mouth greedily, dropping his hands away so he could cup her face. Hermione's body's reaction as per usual surprised even her at its willingness to respond.

"Freaking hell Malfoy a little support here would be nice!" Hermione suddenly yelled as she slid to the ground, having forgotten about continuing to grip onto him with her legs as his hands had previously done the job.

Draco just shrugged before dropping to his knees in front of her, continuing to kiss her like a possessed man. And Before Hermione could object to dirtying up her outfit, she was pushed onto her back and Draco was kissing down the length of her body. As per usual his kisses made Hermione immediately forget everything else, including the dirt and she impatiently sat up to tear off her coat to give him better access. Curiously however, like the first day they had been reunited her coat got stuck behind her back to her annoyance.

"Help," she whimpered, wanting to touch him and run her hands through his hair, anything really she just ached for some contact.

Draco stopped his administrations and sat up to squint at her in the darkness, what was wrong? But when he saw her problem he smiled wickedly especially when Hermione, recognising that look, told him to fuck off.

"My, my, such a smutty mouth darling, I really should punish you," He murmured, his breath hot on her neck, "I think I remember this part well."

Hermione was about to protest as he undid the halter neck part of her dress until he bent his head and took a bare nipple into his mouth. His tongue caressed her as his hand shot up her dress and teasingly played with the hem of her panties. Instantly she sunk back onto the ground, her arms still stuck in the coat behind her as her back arched in response to his nips, sucks and kisses.

Needing to get a better angle on her bare breasts, Draco shifted his body until he was holding himself above her body. Hermione whimpered at the loss of both his mouth and hand in that shift and Draco felt heady with satisfaction. It was a divine feeling to be craved for by Hermione and he purposely took longer to return to pleasuring her, instead feigning confusion.

"Darling, what is it?" His tone amused at her murderous glare, "You want to go to dinner now?"

"Malfoy you prat, if my arms were free I'd-" Hermione moaned halfway through her sentence because Draco had taken that moment to push her panties aside and slide his fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck," she said breathlessly as he continued to torment her by sliding them in and out and kissing her neck.

Draco strained against his pants as her moans and wriggling hips drove him wild. He could barely see her in the moonlight but the feeling of bare hot flesh was enough to make him want to fuck the hell out of her. The way she was groaning for him to take his pants off and 'really make her scream' (her own words) it was insane.

Hermione was seeing stars; it just felt so good and so right to be with Draco even if he enjoyed torturing her with his hands and mouth. What the hell, he could torture her any time he freaking wanted. She was totally his.

"Granger, I think we have to stop," Draco interrupted gruffly and very much reluctantly.

"Why the hell? But I want you so bad," Hermione whined as he disentangled himself from her.

"Well I hate to be the responsible one, but I'm not sure if afterwards you'd be happy that we messed around like 5 metres from your best friends' front window," Draco laughed helping her up. Merlin was he frustrated, oh why did he have to turn into such a considerate guy around her? Oh yeah that's right, he reflected, it's because she'd kick his ass otherwise.

"Ah boo to that, but ok I could see your point, I don't want Ginny to have seen you naked, I don't want to share that," Hermione said with a growl before laughing…to hide her frustration too.

"Well, would you like to put your uh- assets away, I don't want the golden boy to see my lady's treasure chest," Draco said with a wink and Hermione pulled up her top with a smirk.

"How do you know he hasn't seen them already?"

Draco almost fell to the ground in a heap of shock and overbearing possessive jealousy.

"Just kidding Malfoy, geez and anyway it's not like you were a nun, how do I know that Harry hasn't seen your manhood…no that doesn't sound right…your wang? Nah that's just funny…" Hermione trailed off at the look Draco was giving her.

"Yeah so anyway, I still kinda want to do it with you, so wanna go do it somewhere else?" Hermione asked trying for demure.

"Darling i thought you'd never ask," Draco said drooling slightly as he all but jumped into the driver seat, his hand immediately snaking up her thigh as she got into the passengers seat, "And by 'do it' you meant help me alphabetize my book shelf right?"

Hermione punched him in the arm, "I was trying to go for subtlety, but If you like I can be crude."

"Granger, you're so hot when you're violent."

"Shut up and drive ass hole."

"Oooh and feisty too," Draco remarked, his hand going ever higher up her thigh.

"Hm… maybe you should take me back to that warehouse that we briefly went to last year, I think there's something we need to finish," Hermione suggested, almost making him crash.

"I think I'm in love," Draco replied. And he was serious too.

Hermione grinned stupidly. Maybe she was too.


	15. A Year later

Chapter Fifteen: A Year Later

Draco sat at the muggle bar staring moodily at his watch. He was up to his second scotch and he still couldn't stop obsessing over her…

"Damn women, get into your head, mess around with it and then you're fucked for the rest of your life," Draco huffed, not concerned that he had said that out loud because there was nobody else in the bar other then him and the bar tender.

"Oh some lady trouble I gather?"

Draco looked up to see an older man looking back at him with a friendly twinkle in his eye and a whole bottle of scotch in his hand. Good man.

"Ah yes, but I bet you've heard this all before, I mean being a bartender is like being an unofficial therapist isn't it?"

"Yeah something like that," The man agreed with a chuckle, topping up his glass, "But I'm here if you want to talk, got not much else to do anyway."

Draco considered this and realised that seeing as he didn't have much else to do also he would indulge himself.

"Well this woman right, we used to hate each other like in school, but then like years later I dunno she just came back into my life and it was like we still didn't like each other but we couldn't keep our hands off each other also," Draco explained.

"Sorta like lusting after each other?" The bar tender interjected helpfully.

"Yeah exactly like that, boy she could make even the toughest men sink to their knees and beg to be able to go down on her… sorry to be vulgar, but that's just her effect," Draco apologised but the bar tender just shrugged, after all he had heard much worse.

"Yeah and for a while it was heaven but then I don't know we both kinda freaked out and she moved back to France which totally messed with my head, I mean I couldn't even look at another woman without thinking how much better it would be if they were her," He said with a sigh and the bar tender couldn't help but wonder what the woman looked like to get such a man frustrated.

Draco was a very handsome man, the bar tender was not ignorant of that even if he himself was rather shaggy looking. The bartender was also on the pulse enough to realise that the clothes that his customer wore were very, very expensive, all in all his customer was quite a catch… in fact the bartender wondered if this man would be interested in his daughter, after all, a rich, good looking, well to do man would make for a nice change over his present would-be son-in-law.

"But then she came back and that was awkward for a while, just figuring out if she liked me you know?" Draco continued oblivious to the bartender's crestfallen expression as his dreams for a worthy son-in-law crashed and burned at that one sentence.

"And then it was sorta like she did but then she made up a story about some guy…but it turned out she really did like me and boy, did she really demonstrate how much she liked me!"

The bartender muttered under his breath at that, something along the lines of 'lucky sod'. Truth was he was insanely envious of this man and regretted lending his customer an ear now that there was no chance he was going to be related… and maybe being on the receiving end of some expensive gifts.

And just maybe they would've played golf on the weekend and the man might even throw the game just to keep an old man happy, he seemed the type who would that. As for his real would-be future son-in-law, the bar tender thought in distaste, the impression he got was that he was a no hoper really and a slob who didn't give a hoot whether he had his fiancé's father's respect or not.

"-And I admit that I was crazy about her then too, maybe more then she was and I swear I wanted to take her home with me and demonstrate how much I felt for her, every time I saw her…in fact I don't think I did make it home many times… she could be very persuasive and a little bit kinky when she wanted to," Draco mused thinking back on their all time favourite make-out location. Ah the empty abandoned warehouse, Draco thought about fondly, if only the old dilapidated walls could speak, they'd be such smut mouths.

"So then what happened?" The bartender asked curious despite his envy.

"Well everyone thought we were getting married and she was pregnant, some little wise ass spread it around but we were okay with that for a while…" Draco trailed off with a sigh, "And I have to admit the idea of her being mine forever, as primitive as that sounds and having my child kinda thrilled me, I mean Merlin knows, she's the type of woman that would keep you on your toes for all eternity, you know what I mean?"

The bartender nodded thinking about how different his two failed marriages would've turned out if that had been the case. And was with the dropping in the name 'Merlin'? Maybe that was some kind new age thing?

But he didn't have time to think over it for too long because Draco went on in his usual engaging manner.

"And the she left. Back to her job in France and things quietened down somewhat," Draco indulged taking a long swill of his drink.

"She left you?" The bartender was in disbelief, "For another man?"

"No she didn't, she is just late sometimes is all," A husky feminine voice answered for the customer, "And _she_ doesn't appreciate not being called by her first name."

The bartender looked up stunned and knew without a doubt, that the woman standing before him could only be the one his customer had been moaning over.

There was something about her, he noticed, she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but it was in the way she held herself. Like she could either make you wildest dreams come true or make you wish you had never been born, it was very sexy.

And while not the most beautiful, the young woman was undeniably attractive, her curvaceous figure showed off flatteringly in a high waisted pencil skirt and a buttoned up shirt, with the top buttons teasingly undid, making the bar tender stare, momentarily forgetting how the blond man could beat him up easily.

"Ah Granger, I'd just about given up on you," The blond man stood up curtly and joined her, his hands instantly tangling in her hair, making the bar tender wonder if her curls really were as soft as they looked… what the hell was the matter with him?

"So I heard, really Malfoy you should have more faith," Her brown eyes glittered in a challenge.

The bar tender, sensing that this was going to be quite a reunion headed off to the back room to give them privacy…but not without a last longing look at the woman named Granger however. He may be past his prime, but he was certainly still a man.

--

A year ago:

When Hermione had returned to her job a year ago, she had felt so lost and lonely. Burying herself in her paperwork proved counter productive because all she ended up doing was doodling Draco's name and her own over the back of documents she was supposed to be writing up. And the worst part, according to Gabrielle, was the reports she sent back with sketches of his piercing eyes in the border. It was enough to even distract Gabbie from her work and fantasize about the man.

Needless to say, Hermione had been doing poorly without him by her side, even though they agreed on meeting up on weekends, she found it unsatisfactory. Hermione smiled when she remembered getting drunk one Monday soon after, depressed that she had so many days to go, that she had actually forced herself to travel by floo- which she loathed- to his apartment… only to almost immediately fall into a drunken sleep in the hearth. Draco had been very startled when he had found her the next morning. Actually he was more smug then startled.

Naturally, they called in sick that day and never left the bedroom…. Their bedroom as it eventually became.

Draco dramatically proposed to her the next morning, which Hermione accepted with an eye roll. The ring was made of string and as Draco put it on her finger he told her how in the old days, cave men used to tie up the woman they wanted and slowly remove the rope until she submitted, and even then they left a piece on her finger so she was constantly reminded that she was his forever.

"Ok but I swear if you tie me up I will kick your ass, that's way too kinky for my liking."

"Darling, get your mind out of the gutter," Draco laughed and Hermione could only sit back and gaze at him. He had never looked so happy before, all the hardness and bitterness had vanished and she just couldn't look away.

"There are three conditions to my acceptance," Hermione went on seriously and Draco felt his heart stopped in nervous anticipation.

"We get married in Scotland and I get to keep my job… also no wedding dresses made out of feathers."

"My darling, you have yourself a deal," Draco immediately agreed, jumping on top of her with a rush of kisses, "…although I think you'd look cute in feathers."

At that Hermione punished him in wicked ways only she knew how.

--

The wedding was held a few months after the proposal. Unsurprisingly, the news of the wedding came as no shock to the wizarding community, after all they had read about the rumours for quite sometime in the tabloids.

Hermione's bridesmaids, Luna and Lavender and her maid of honour Ginny (who arranged a strange hen's party- which was held completely underwater) all looked stunning in sophisticated peach coloured dresses. There were no feathers insight (although Luna offered to lend Hermione her feathered under slip for good luck) and Draco with his groomsmen Crabbe, Goyle and his best man Thad looked dashing in their suits, Draco just that little bit more so because he was actually smiling.

Hermione was worse off that morning, she was a nervous wreck and even though her dress was perfect- she was dressed in a floor length white sating gown, with old fashioned trimmings (her mother's old wedding dress) and everyone kept telling her everything was going to be alright and that she looked stunning, she couldn't breath for her anxiety. Her mind was her worst enemy as the most absurdist thoughts rushed into her head, even as she was walking towards the entrance to the church.

What if this was a trick? ; Did he really want to marry her? ; What if she didn't want to marry him, but she didn't know it yet??

And then her dad led her out the doors and she saw him. The look of adoration and relief on his face calmed her completely and her heart raced with excitement as she neared him.

The vows were exchanged without much fuss, Draco's voice somewhat wobbly with emotion as he said 'I do' and pulled off the piece of string that Hermione had refused to take off. With a grin at her obvious dismay at losing that bit of sentimentality, he slipped on a thin silver band that looked exactly like the piece of string, before adding a simple diamond ring (Hermione had flatly refused to have a huge eyesore ring).

Hermione's hand closed around his and she squeezed it in reassurance. She had never seen him look so nervous in his whole life, was he afraid she was going to say no to him at the altar?

Without so much as a pause afterwards Hermione exchanged her own vows a little breathlessly as Draco's smile grew more and more- she remembered thinking that he should really warn people that they would fall in love with him when he smiled- and then it was her turn to slip a simple silver band onto his finger, which she had engraved on the inside simply saying, 'Yours and yours only'.

Later they would fall asleep in each other's arms, after staying up long after their bodies were spent, to practice calling each other husband and wife.

--

Present:

"I have faith plenty, but that doesn't mean that I can't miss you," Draco said sulkily but allowed himself to be pulled into a long kiss. Pretty soon he found himself flat on his back in one of the far corner booths with Hermione on top… Their reunion kisses always managed to get quite steamy.

"Ok, I'm sorry I overreacted," Draco's voice was husky when they broke apart.

"That's alright, I like it when you overreact, in fact I wouldn't mind it if we went home and you overreacted again," Hermione quipped cheekily, earning herself a very obscene pinch.

"I think I should take you away now, before we give a patron a heart attack," Even as Draco spoke, a few customers were entering, Hermione giggled and held onto him tighter…which was some feat.

"Ok, take me away, take me some place I've never been before," she whispered, nibbling at his ear.

Quick as a flash, almost like magic you could say…the strange young couple with their unkempt clothes vanished from the corner booth and the bar was peculiarly filled with a scent of tomatoes and olive oil.

The end

A/N: Quite a good ending because I think they have been through enough. They deserve to be together, no?

X


End file.
